Pokemon Legacy: Crescent Blues
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: x-over with Pokemon! Rini ends up kidnapped by the team rocket org. and Serena is left to save her not knowing it's a trap. Watch as Mewtwo, and other legendary pokemon lend in a hand! And even...and even...Mew? Read and Review Please!
1. Ash's cousin

2nd attempt at a Pokemon Fic. Hopefully this'll do better than the other one...blah...

First off!! I may have a romance couple in her that some of you may not like. If you flame me, your flames will only be used to light the fireplace at my house because it's so cold here.  This story's gunna have a romance in it but it's only going to be brought up once and awhile so if you don't agree, don't read! If you still read while you don't agree, shame shame! Stupid act. Alright? Positive flames are always welcome! ^__^

And Serena and Reenie are referred to each other as sisters...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or Sailor Moon!!

            **Ash's Cousin**

            She didn't know what happened. She went off with Chibi to the store leaving Reenie with homework but only to find her missing. But there was a clue left behind. A piece of paper with a red "R" on it. R?

            Some how, that piece of paper had some spell on it because once Serena was a hold of it, she lost all her scout power in a bright flash. But all hope wasn't lost about that, Luna gave her a spell book to read for a week before she set off on the journey to look for Reenie. We all know Serena isn't known to do studying but she forced herself to do it no matter how much she protested and wanted to do something else. This was her little sister's life here!

            She left home with her friends left behind to protect the city with out her in hopes that Reenie would be saved.

            Since Serena didn't want to travel alone, and she heard her cousin, Ash Ketchum was back at home now  after he competed in the Silver Conference; which Serena and her family watch on tv and were highly disappointed on how his powerful Charizard could lose to a light weight like Blaziken; she wanted to ask him if he wanted to accompany her on her journey. 

Sadly...

            "He isn't here?" 

"No, I'm sorry dear. Your cousin left for the Hoen Region a week ago."

            The girl sighed embarrassingly before her Aunt Deilia as she started to walk away. "Wait!"

"Yeah, Auntie?" came her undertone voice. 

            "Your hair...could you let me do something with it?..."

What?!

            "Pretty please? It would make you more appealing to Gary!"

Her jaw dropped, "What makes you think I like Gary?! Yeah, okay."

            And with out delay, she went inside as Deila and Mr. Mime made her over!!

__________________________________________________________________________

            And boy did they change her! No more meatballs...

Hair: It was cut an inch and was braided down with strands popping out. (If you see GT Videl, you know what I mean. It's the exact same hair)

Clothing: blue stripped polo shirt, a khaki mini shirt which is a skirt and shorts bonded together  and blue sneakers an inch below her knees. She also had small golden hoopy earrings. 

Accessory:  She has a pink bag that you could swing over the shoulder with a white bunny on it of course! And a golden anklet with gold bunnies on it...a present some one got her for her birthday that she never knew about which will be revealed later on...(Some may know who it's from) 

            She stood there in front of her aunt and her pokemon bewildered and surprised on what her aunt had picked for her...She looked at Deila faking her smile and said, "I'll be going."

            "Mr. Mime! Mime Mine! Mr. Mime! (Wait, Professor Oak wanted to see you!)"

Serena raised her hand up, "I'll go see Professor Oak on my way out."

_"Whoa...how'd I know what Mr. Mime told me? Ah...I'll figure that out later, now, to Professor Oak's!" _

______________________________________________________________________________

**            Hey there! That's the end of the first chapter! Now come with the reviews! More reviews means more I write! ^__^**


	2. Wrong Team Rocket!

Next chapter! Isn't that exciting?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or Sailor Moon!!

**Chapter 2: **Wrong Team Rocket! 

            As Serena waited around in Prof. Oak's living room for him, one thing got to her mind. How she understood Mr. Mime talking.

_"I don't remember studying how to understand pokemon language. This is crazy!" _

She decided to look at Oakie's pictures on the table as she just happened to be in one...and guess who it was with?

            It was when she visited Pallet Town with her mom and Ash happened to be in town by then. So was Gary. And that picture just happened to have the three of them in there but it was sort of a goofy picture. Gary was giving Ash a noogie as Serena looked on annoyed.

            _"Boy, do I remember that time." _

"Okay, Serena, here it is."

            Serena turned and saw Prof. Oak come in with a pokeball in his hands. "I've heard of Reenie's situation and figured you'd need a pokemon to fight with you...actually..." he handed her the pokeball, "This wasn't my idea."

            "Who's was it?"

"It was Gary's."

            She gasped. Gary? Forget that, Serena's just curious on what pokemon it was!

"Come on out!"

            A beam of light flashed and out from the pokeball came the cutest Pichu ever! 

"A Pichu! How cute are you?!" Serena gave it the biggest hug as Professor Oak continued to explain," He thought this pokemon would suit you so as he was journeying back here, he saw this one injured and brought it to me to heal it. Pichu wanted to go with Gary once he set off on his journey but he said no. All he took was his Blastoise and said that if you were to come around sooner or later, Pichu should belong to you."

            Serena was too busy laughing as she would be hugging the Pichu. She stopped and grunted, _"Wait a second. He thought maybe I can't handle being on my own that's why he got this Pichu for me. He thinks I'm weak!"_

            "Serena?"

"Oh! I just love it!!"

_______________________________________________________________________________

            The best type of transportation would be for flight. The Hohen Region is way far away from Pallet town so Raywing would be the best type of transportation. 

            The Pichu stayed  inside Serena's bag peeking out on the sights it saw as they flew over. "Pichu! Pichu Pichu Pi! (Wow! This is cool!)"

            "Yeah! I know it's cool!(She has her pokedex too ya know). We'll find my cousin easier this way!" 

            Luckily enough, there he was but traveling with a girl and a little boy. 

"It's time to descend, Pichu!"

            "Pichu Pichu!(Let's go!)"

Like an airplane, Serena descended downwards as to play a trick on the little boy with her Pichu. 

            Using her psychic power she made Pichu float behind the little boy as they all walked along. He noticed something was following him so he turned only to find no one there. 

            He smiled once again and followed his sister as Pichu reappeared floating behind him.

Again the boy turned to find no one there. 

            He got nervous and started to walk ahead to his sister. Pichu appeared behind them and started to walk as the little boy got even more nervous until he freaked out. "AH STOP FOLLOWING ME!!"

            "Huh? What's wrong Max?" May looked at her little brother as Ash and Pikachu looked on ahead. He laughed," It's a Pichu!"

May looked at smiled at it. "It is a cute little Pichu! " She took a pokeball out of her bag. Awesome time for me to catch it! Go Pokeball!" She threw the pokeball at the small pokemon as a wind shield appeared in front of it and reflected the ball which hit her in her head. "Ah!"

            "Are you some type of weirdo pokemon?" asked the boy as it stepped up closely to it. 

A girl appeared behind it as the boy freaked out and hid behind May. Ash was the one to notice who noticed the girl right away. "Oh hey Serena!"

            The pokeball fell off of May's hurt face as she twitched in pain. "You know this girl?"

"She's my cousin! Pikachu, you remember her don't you?" 

            "Pika! Pikachu!(Yeah, your cousin!)"

Serena simply smiled.

______________________________________________________________________________

            They all found a quiet area to have lunch where Serena could tell them everything. Max was playing with the electric mice and Torchic  as the other 3 sat on a blanket eating sandwiches. The girls could eat but Ash couldn't. 

            "What's wrong, Ash?" May asked in between bites. "Don't like ham?"

"No, that's not it...Team Rocket's got my other cousin...Serena!" He looked at her .

            Serena was too into her food to notice him. 

"Hey! Serena!"

            "Hm?" she looked at him. "What's up cousin?"

"I said I'll go  with you to rescue Reenie. We'll get her back."

            "Thanks, Ash."

"...I'll go too! Me and Max will! Isn't that right Max?" May looked over to her brother only to find him being tackled by the pokemon. "How embarrassing..."

"Oh I assure you, my little sister is exactly like that!" joked Serena. 

            "Yeah! That is true!" agreed Ash as the two started laughing. 

Out of no where, came a gross smoke screen as Ash covered his mouth, "Max! Hold onto the pokemon!"

            A familiar fiendish laughter filled the air as their motto began,

"To Protect the World from Devestation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach from the stars above,"

            The smoke cleared as a red headed flipped out of no where first. "Jesse!"

Next it was a blue haired boy who flipped with a Meowth, "Ha! James!"

            The one named Jesse posed, "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of Light!"

Silence...

            She got annoyed as she mumbled again, " I said Team Rocket blast off at the speed of Light!" She looked over at James and Meowth who were completely star struck on the sight of Serena's beauty. 

            "Hey! We didn't finish!"

Serena leaned over to Ash who was all tough, "Did she just say team rocket?"

            "Yeah, she did! But don't mess with them, I don't think they have Rini. It's the bigger Team Rocket you're looking for. "

            "Maybe they know where the head quarters is at," suggested May.

"What do you guys want anyway?!" demanded Max as Pikachu, Pichu and Torchic were all behind him, trying to hide out of the way.

            "This time we're here to steal that Pikachu and since we see another prize, that Pichu will also be ours as well!" 

            Serena growled, "You can forget it! You three better run away before I put some major hurt on you all."

            Jesse raised her eyebrows at the site of her. "you? Please, you can't even get your wardrobe right."

            "I TOLD YOU!!" She held her two hands together and extended them as a fire band appeared in both her hands making a fire arch between the two. 

            James and Jesse immediately hid behind Jesse who was also freaking out. "Never mind about the wardrobe, it looks great!" 

            Serena held her fire arch as she turned to her cousin and May. "Hey, guys, do me a favor."

"What is it, Serena?"

            "You see their shadows? Throw your forks at them when I say."

"What? You want us to throw our forks? What are you planning to do, Serena?" asked May.

            "Just do it..." she said in a low whisper. 

Ash and May both looked each other as they took their forks plus 2 more and threw them as the 3 helpless rockettes ran towards their balloon. 

            Before the forks could land, extinguishing her fire spell, Serena shouted, "SHADOW SNAP!"

The 4 forks glowed as they hit their shadows which left them un-motionless except for their face features.

"What's this?" panicked the Meowth. "I can't move!"

            "That's because you three are under my shadow snap spell. You won't be able to move unless the forks are removed. Now...." The 4 of them and their pokemon stood in front of them. "Do any of you know where your headquarters is located at?"

            "Like we could tell you," Jesse closed her eyes as Meowth and James panicked as a simple fireball was held under her nose. 

            She was panicking as Wobbuffett popped out of her pocket and outside to the world. "Wobbbufett!( I know!)"

            "You know?" Serena looked at it. "Then tell me, where are they?"

"Wobbuuufeett! Wobbu Wobbu! Wobbuffett! Wobbufett Wobbufett!( Well, their exact location isn't what is seems...)"

            As it would explain, Serena would understand more and more of it as May, Max, and Ash stood in confusion as the other team rocket members. Meowth, however, was absolutely adoring this sight. "I don't believe this! Another understanding pokemon talk! " He sighed lovingly as they all listened.

            Serena sighed and shook her head. "I need more info then just a flying ship!" She turned to the rocket members. "Let's see both of your pokemon," she demanded.

            "How can we get them since we're stuck like this in your spell?" asked James.

"That's easy. I can call them out myself. Come on out!"

            Out from their pockets, with everyone astonished came Koffing and Arbok who were sort of happy to see Serena even though this was the first meeting. 

            "How'd she do that...?" 

As the pokemon told the information Serena wanted, everyone wondered on how for one, she could summon other people's pokemon out and two, how she can understand pokemon language.

            After a while of talking, Serena's face seemed to get deeper and deeper into depression. "I DON'T WANT A FLYING SHIP!! GAHHH!!!!" She turned and crossed her arms. "Go back to your balls."

            The pokemon obeyed her for some reason and with a flash, they were back in their pokeballs.

            "So we didn't get the info we needed huh?" Ash asked. 

"Nope..." Serena shook her head. "This is indeed the wrong Team Rocket. Let's go look some where. Maybe I could sense them close by." 

            They all gathered their things and set off as Jesse yelled at them, "Hey! Aren't you going to let us go?!"

            "Yeah! We did what you told us to do!" complained James. Meowth couldn't say anything since he was so love-struck.

            Serena waved her hand up. "You guys are smart. You can get out of there! Use your nature instincts!"

            "How can we use anything when the only thing we could use is our mouths?! DON'T LEAVE US!!!!"

______________________________________________________________

            Next chapter: **We see Mewtwo!! **


	3. Famous Cousin Serena

Yay! I got reviews! Let's see...

Bunnychu: Thank ya kindly for reviewing another of my stories!

T.W3: Thank you for putting my on your favorite stories list! Makes me feel happy and want to create another chapter! Like now!..lol Don't worry, Serena may even transform into Eternal Sailor Moon or maybe Sailor Cosmos!! Oohhh yeah! 

Like I said everyone, I recommend you all tell other people about this weirdo story of mine! 

**A/N: **I now have a habit of calling Serena's Pichu "small one" so when you see that, know that I'm talking about Pichu. 

**Chapter 3: **Famous Cousin!

            At the nearest pokemon center in the next town, Serena was sitting alone, head down groaning that she had the wrong team rocket as Pikachu and Pichu would rub her back trying to calm her down. Ash and May looked concerned.

            "Gosh Ash, Serena looks really upset that she got the wrong team rocket," May told him as she carried her tray of food.

            "Yeah, Rini usually gets on her nerves a lot. I know that by experience but it's kinda weird seeing her sad like this."

            "Pi Pikachu! Pika Pika!(Don't worry Serena, everything will be alright!)"

The younger Pichu nodded, "Pi! Pichu Pichu Pi! Pi Pi Pichu! (Yeah, have faith!)"

            "I can't have faith if I don't know where my little sister is at..." she scoffed, "Raye's gunna kill me if I don't bring her back..." She looked up at the electric pokemon. "Pichu, if my friend does kill me, take care of my family, would ya?"

"Pichu? (what?)"

            Ash was about to comfort his cousin when Max bumped into him as he ran to her. "'Scuse me Alf!"

            "IT'S ASH!!"

"Cheer up, Serena," the little boy with the glasses hopped onto the seat in front of her. "We'll get your little sister back!"

            "Thanks for the encouragement, Max. But I heard the Team Rocket Organization is spread all over. And I mean I want to hoard the base where their leader is at! Then I'll really show him a lesson or two."

            "And I'll help!" cheered the boy.

"I'll sure use your help if needed! Hey, let's go play at the arcade over there!"

            "Are you kidding me?! You're on!"

As little children, they both ran past Ash and May as those two sat down and watched them.

            "Pi pi! Pichu Pichu Pi! (It sure is better to see her happy!)" 

"Pika! (I agree!)"

            "Hey," May took a bite of her food, "Serena never said where she got her Pichu from. Where did she get you?" she asked the small one. 

            "Pikachu!(Gary!)" Ash's Pikachu went over to his bag and scourried to find it. 

"Hey Pikachu! What are you doing?!"

            Out from the bag, Pikachu took out the half of the pokeball Ash kept as a sign of his friendship with Gary. "Pika! (Here!)"

            The boy took the piece of the pokeball. "A pokeball?"

Then it hit him as he got all wide eyed, "GARY GAVE SERENA PICHU?!"

            The Pichu nodded at him.

"T-Then t-t-that means...---"

            "That's right!" May joined in. "This 'Gary' must have a crush on your cousin!"

THUMP!

            "Huh?" She bent down to see Ash's frigid body still in shock and holding onto the pokeball as Pikachu blew a fan in his face trying to calm him down.

________________________________________________________________________________

            Serena was with her Pichu reading "Pokemon Digest" when a (is Lance a red head or it looks sort of orange) young man stepped up to her. "Excuse me."

            "Huh?" She looked up. "Oh! Aren't you Lance, the Dragon Master?"

The guy nodded. "And you must be Neo-Queen Serenity."

            She freaked out. "Sssh!! Don't say that! Nobody can't know that!"

"I'm sorry. That was really rude of me."

            "How'd you guess, anyway?" she asked as her Pichu went over to put the magazine back.

"You're in all ancient mythical books. You're a lunarian, right?"

            "Sssh....my cousin is around and he doesn't know I have super natural powers...I never told him how I had magic magic powers anyway..."

            "Lance!"

"Hey Ash!"

            "You know him?!"

______________________________________________________________________________

            So the whole situation was explained to him as he seemed to be concerned much. "I'm sorry about your sister being kidnapped Serena," he apologized. "I wish I could help but I'm sort of in a hurry."

            "Oh? You're busy?"

"Yeah, the leader of the Blackthorn City Gym is up on vacation and they put me on charge," he told them."

            "No way! Clair actually went on a vacation, huh?" chuckled Ash. 

"She should. She's been working to be the best dragon master ever since you beat her."

            Serena looked at her cousin who scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Oh and Serena," he trailed off as he reached into his pocket and took out a communicator. "If you never need any help, use this communicator to give me a call."

            He handed it to her as May loved the sight, Max was red in the face with anger and Ash having steam coming out of his nose and ears that another boy made a move on his cousin.

"Gee, thanks. I won't forget to call you if I really need to," she told him as she took the communicator and put it into her bag. 

            As Lance left, May came up to her all happy. "That's another boy in a row that has a crush on you!"

            "Wha?" Serena blushed. "What are you talking about?"

"I know how you got Pichu..." Ash mumbled, arms crossed and everything. He looked pretty annoyed. 

            "Y-You do?"

He pointed at her, "Stop making Gary have a crush on you!"

"What makes you think he has a crush on me?!"

            "Yeah, Ash," May agreed. "It could be that she has a crush on him!"

"WHAT?!" Serena slapped her forehead. "Forget it...Let's go you guys."

_____________________________________________________________________________

            "So are you guys ready to fly?"

"Fly? What are you talking about? We can't fly!" Max exclaimed. "It's preposterous! Right, Alf?"

            Ash started to get more and more steamed when Serena came in front of him. "Not that hard at all! If you're around me and you already have the ability to fly already. That is, if you have a pure heart."

            "Really?" May got all excited. "Let me try."

The girl with the bandanna closed her eyes and after a minute Ash thought it didn't work when he opened his jaw as soon as he saw May glow and rise a few inches off the ground. Then soon, she was off like a missile with Serena and Pichu not far behind.

            They both floated above the pokemon center and looked down at the boys. "Well boys! What are you two waiting for?" May called out.

            "I don't know about you Max..." Ash looked at him. "But I'm going for it. Ready Pikachu?"

"Pika! (oh yeah!)" 

            They both jumped and soon they were off to join the girls. 

"Max? What about you?"

            "I'll just walk thank you!" He crossed his arms.

"Okay! We'll just meet you at the next town then, bro!"

            "Wait!" The little boy started to rise off the ground after them. "Don't leave me!!"

________________________________________________________________________

            Not too far away, they were being watched. By different organizations.

One just happened to be Team Rocket.

            A man with a few rings on his fingers petted his Persian  as it meowed affectionately, he crossed his arms as the image of Serena and the others flying. 

"Come and find me my dear...your sister is waiting..."

            "Mmm! Mmm!" 

The Persian made it's way to the cage behind the leader of Team Rocket as a little pink haired 6 year old girl sat there, tied up and her mouth taped. The Persian smirked at her as it licked it's fur and acted all spoiled in front of her which made a small fire ball appear in her hands and hit the Persian. 

            IT growled at her as it's master called it back, "Get back over here!"

The cat agreed scowling at the laughing girl one more time as it made over to it's trainer.

            "Soon....you'll find me and I'll we'll do a trade. Your sister's freedom....for your power Neo-Queen Serenity!" She started cackling which eventually turned into maniac laughter as the girl in the back of him whimpered on what Serena and her friends are getting into. 

_"I wish you could hear me and GET AWAY!!" _she thought.

_______________________________________________________________________________

            Not too far away from where ever the Team Rocket Main Headquarters was at, the same image of the gang flying appeared to some pokemon. 2 of them happened to be a Pikachu and a Meowth. And the other sitting in the throne....none other than Man's Creation....Mewtwo...

________________________________________________________________________________

Yay! That's done! 


	4. The Pokemon Magic Tournament

I'm so excited to put another chapter in 1 day. I'm good! Oh yeah!!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or Sailor Moon!!

**Chapter 4: **The Pokemon Magic Tournament

            It was already getting into night time and they gang decide they should camp out for the night.

            "I've got the last of the wood!" Max said as he ran to Serena. 

"Very good, Max!" Serena put the last pieces of firewood in the middle of them and casted, "FIREBALL!" 

            A fireball sprung from her hand as it began the fire.

Now was a good time as any to ask his cousin about her magic. "Serena, how did you learn so much magic?"

            "I learned it for the basics for my journey. I didn't know I was going to get Pichu so my friend Raye thought I'd  be helpless if I didn't have a pokemon so there, I studied a magic book for a week before I set out on my journey!"

            "Studying?" Her cousin scratched his head, "Yeah, never knew you ever studied in your life."

"I can if I wanted to ya know!"

            "Yeah, if you wanted to."

"Now you take that back..."

            May and Max looked at each other and started laughing as did Pikachu and Pichu. Later, Ash and Serena joined them as they had a whole laughing contest together.

____________________________________________________________________

            After hours of  chatting, laughing, and eating, they 4 of them finally went to bed as the fire came to a smoldering halt. Pichu snuggled up against Pikachu as they slept in between the two cousins. This past 2 days made the two connect. Like brothers almost.

            Now this was a perfect time to snatch their pokemon.

Jesse was peeking at them from afar as James and Meowth had mythical books shrouding all around them.

            "I see now!" James whispered. "Neo-Queen Serenity had all sorts of powers including the ability to talk to her pokemon...." His eyes turned into star shapes. "And the impeccable beauty!"

            Jesse just stood there on her knees silently growling, _"I'll teach her for capturing my shadow.."_

            A long glove hand appeared and snatched the Pichu first then the Pikachu silently as the Pichu called out, "PICHU! PICHU PICHU!!(Serena! Help us!!)"

            Serena and the others woke up with a start and looked as the two giant gloves hands entered the bushes as a woman's laughter erupted them. 

            "Who's there?!" Ash demanded. 

The bushes flew off by some unknown wind as Jesse began the motto,

"To protect the world from devestation---"

            "Meowth, how is there any relation that the twerp could be related to such a beauty?" the blue haired boy asked the pokemon.

            "HELLO?!" Jesse yelled at them as she had the electric pokemon in the electric glass jars which could absorbed their electricity every time they would try to get out. "THE MOTTO!"

            "Don't waste our time, Jesse," Serena told them.

She turned angrily at the lunarian, "Thanks to your stupid Shadow Snap spell, I had to let go of the feeling of my arms and legs! You'll pay for that as I'm about to steal your Pichu away!" 

            As she stood there, laughing like she already won, Serena shook her finger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

She snapped as the glass jars shattered and the two pokemon were free.

            "How did you?--?! That's supposed to be unbreakable! Not to mention expensive...And how did you know my name?!"

            "I know everything...and I want to know something more..."  She looked over to the Meowth. "Excuse, Meowth?"

            The cat pokemon looked at her, "You talkin' to me?"

"Yeah, could I ask you a question?" She walked over to it and kneeled. "Are those my pictures in your books?"

            "No! No!" James chuckled nervously as he hid them all behind the bush. "nothing of the sort! Now what was your question?"

            "Could you kindly tell me how to contact your boss? I'd be very appreciative!" 

"Fat Chance!" Jesse told her as she threw her pokeball. "Go ARBOK!"

            But the next thing you knew was that Serena was petting away at Arbok on the stomach as the snake pokemon enjoyed it. 

            "You're not supposed to do that Arbok! Attack them and take the Pikachu and Pichu!!"

Serena stopped petting the Arbok for a second and turned back to the boys. "Well, any hope?"

            "We would love to do anything for ya, Serena but these clueless bozos can't even remember where the nearest pokemon centa is at. "

            The girl sighed as James and the 2 pokemon comforted her.

"Don't cry! We'll find out right away for you!"

            The others, Ash, May, Max, Pikachu and Pichu all sweat dropped at the sight they were seeing.

"Uh...Ash, is it me or do I see Team Rocket being friendly to your cousin?" May asked him nervously.

            Ash chuckled nervously, "This is a sight I'd never see in a million years." 

Serena sat in Indian style and crossed her arms. She sighed," Very well... Let's go guys."

            "Wait a second, you're not getting away from us that easily!" roared Jesse.

As James and Meowth helped Serena up with her friends feeling awkward, she looked at them, "You guys are nice, so sorry to do this..."

            "DIL BRAND!!" 

            A giant explosion sent the 3 with Arbok shooting into space.

"I can't stand this!!" Jesse complained.

"She called us nice!" cooed James.

"Yeah! More steps closer to get her to notice me!"

            "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" came Jesse's voice as they disappeared in their famous twinkle.

            "Pichu Pichu Pi!(Now that's powerful Magic!)"

Serena looked at them with a smile but only to be interrupted by a pamphlet that was blown onto her face as she removed it.

            The others came over to her as she shrieked in joy, "A pokemon tournament?!"

"Pokemon tournament? Where? Where?!"

            Ash took the pamphlet as he read out loud for everyone:

**Calling all Trainers! ****Tulip****Town****'s 45th annual Pokemon Wizard and Witch Tournament is coming up in a 2 days! Will you be the one to win the Magic cup?**

**            First Prize:**

**An outstanding Trophy and...**

            "Any wish you want?!"

"Any wish! How cool!"

            "But don't you have to have at least 5 pokemon to enter?" Max asked. 

"Pika! Pikachu! Pika Pika! (We can solve that problem!)" 

            They all looked at Ash's Pikachu but it shrugged at them. "Pi Pikachu Pika Pika. (That wasn't me)"

            "Pikachu said it didn't say that..." Serena told her friends, "Then who did?"

They heard rustling in the bushes and saw a group of pokemon come out of the bushes. Ash's Pikachu and Ash himself smiled at the sight of them. Those pokemon are waaay familiar!

            IT was the clones of Pikachu, Meowth, Ninetales, and a Charizard came out to greet them.

"You're the clones!" Ash stepped up to them.

            Ash's Pikachu stepped up to the clone Pikachu and greeted, "Pika! Pikachu! Pikachu Pika!(It's been awhile!)"

            "Pichu? (Pikachu?)"

Pikachu turned and urged it to come over to meet the his clone. 

            "What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked them.

The clone Charizard came up to her and handed her 4 pokeballs, obviously it was theirs as it looked to it's friends. 

            The Meowth stepped up and did the talking, "Meow Meow! Meow Meow meow meow! Meow Meow Meow Meow! (We'll act as your tournament pokemon if you enter the tournament!)"

            "You want me to enter the tournament? Really?"

"Pika! Pikachu! Pika Pika! Chu! Pikachu!( Not us, Mewtwo does!)"

            "Mewtwo? Who's Mewtwo?"

Ash gasped at the name, "I think I know."

_____________________________________________________________________________

            So, this Mewtwo was the one that got rid of team rocket last time. Serena understood. But the pokemon also told her that one of the team rocket main associates might be entering the tournament and this would be a perfect time for her to battle against them to see if she could get any info on Rini's whereabouts. Mewtwo seemed very nice now that he's helping a human...but why?

            And for this time only, she'll have her full arsenal of pokemon thanks to this "Mewtwo" but what's his purpose for helping Serena anyway?

______________________________________________________________________________

            "There you go Serena!" Nurse Joy handed back the tray of pokeballs with Small one sitting on top of them, "All your pokemon are registered for the tournament!"

            "Thanks a lot Nurse Joy!" Serena took the pokemon and Pichu hopped onto her shoulder. 

"This is it Pichu..." she told her pokemon as she walked to the lounge area to find her friends. "We haven't battled yet but I'm sure from what Professor Oak told me how Tracey trained you, you'll do just fine! I mean, my magic is going to help you any way!" 

            "Pichu Pichu! (I'm excited!)"

"Me too! Too excited actually," when she turned around the corner she gasped and hid behind the wall. "What's he doing here??"

______________________________________________________________________________

BAH HA! I left you all with a cliffhanger. Who's this guy that made Serena so nervous inside. Could it be Gary? Could it be Lance? Or could it be someone else???

            Just as much as for the tournament, I'm accepting 5 OC's tomorrow night. Yes, I know that's quick but as soon as I get on, I accept because I need people in the tournament who know magic soooooo:

**1.) ****You have to have one of my stories or this story on your favorites list.**

**2.) ****You have to be on at least twice a day**

**3.) ****Now for the application!**

Name:

Age:

Home Town: 

Pokemon: (Can be up to 5 from the 251 list. Those are the ones I know so don't pick the ones from the pokemon sapphire and ruby versions because I will have no clue what they are. You could also put what kind of type you like meaning like if you have a full water team go ahead!)

Personality: (wacky, stupid funny like max, a smart-alec, what?)

Until tomorrow!


	5. Rules for the Tournament

This here is basically a know-it for the Pokemon Wizard and Witch Tournament

**1.) **You have to know magic and of course pokemon

**The rules are simple. It's basically like a regular pokemon battle but the surroundings or the ring is bare unless when a person uses a water pokemon, it could make the whole ring a giant tank of water but you'll see one of those later. **

**            The pokemon battle while the trainer who is either a witch or a wizard uses their spells to gain their advantage. For Example:**

**Eros: **Ooh! Oooh! Can we be in the example?

**PJ: **Yeah! Come on cousin!

**Go ahead...**

**Eros & PJ: **Yay!

**Eros: **I'll choose Houndour!

**PJ: **and I'll choose Marill!

**Okay, as far as right now, Eros and PJ have their pokemon out and their face to face to each other on the field. I think it was water has the advantage over water or maybe it was the other way around but I'll get that straight later but today, as of now, Eros may have the advantage.**

**Eros: **Really?!

**            Just pay attention. Now, by the referee of the match, he will choose who goes first. Since it's PJ's birthday, she gets to go first.**

**PJ: **Alright! Let's see...Oh I know! MArill! Water gun!

**Marill: **Marill! Marill! *spits out water towards Houndour*

**Now, you may think the surge of water is heading towards the un-ready Houndour but look closely.**

**Eros: **Windy Shield!  
  


*a shield made up of wind blocks the water attack and protects Houndour*

**Eros: **Houndour! Flame thrower!

**PJ: **Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!!

**Houndour: ***barks* *fire comes out of it's mouth and surrounds Marill like a twister*

**MArill: ***gets toasted*

**PJ: **Here it comes!! *gets electrocuted**Screams* *body smokey**breathes out smoke* Oh that's was rich.

**Yeah, this may seem like a good match but it does have it's set backs. If a pokemon is knocked down for at least for 3 seconds, it's trainer gets 1 minute of getting electrocuted. Why? It's because since the contest is run by the local wizards and witches, they believe that a shock to the system will make the magic trainer learn not to use the same mistake. And also, the basic thing the trainer is for besides barking the order to attack is to create like barriers or whatever is necessary. **

**            And just like the regular pokemon tournament, which ever pokemon faints first or gives up or can't take it anymore loses.**

**I hope we're clear about that?**


	6. Feelings

Next chapter!

**Chapter 5: **Feelings! 

Ahh...I guess by the title you could already tell who that person Serena freaked out was...if ya can't, good luck trying to find out until you read this!! And it's a bit on the romancy side! And guess what? I made up Madeline as Darien's little sister! WHOOOOO HOOO!!

_"I thought he was supposed to be on his **own **journey? What the heck is he doing here?!" _Serena thought to herself as she hid next to the magazine rack as Pichu looked behind the corner. 

"Pichu, Pichu! (It's Gary!)" It hopped off her shoulder and ran as Serena crawled out after it. "Pichu!!"

Gary was talking to Ash when it heard a familiar pokemon's voice. "Pichu!!"

He turned and laughed, "What do you know! Hey buddy!"

It hopped into his arms and laughed as the boy hugged it. 

Groaning came from a girl on her face as he looked down, "Hey Serena."

"Hello," mumbled the girl. 

May took the initiative and with her brother they took Serena off the floor and stood her up with fixing her smudged face.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was just in the next town over when I called my grandpa and he said that Ash's mom called him saying that you were going to participate in the Pokemon Wizard and Witch Tournament tomorrow so I thought I'd come watch ya! Who knew you were able to study on your own without Raye telling you to?"

"I studied on my own because I needed to help Rini! I'm sure your grandfather told you about that too?" She stuck a finger(Not the finger, lol) at him. 

His smiled turned into a frown as he let the Pichu go. "Yeah, Rini was kidnapped by team rocket, that's harsh. That's why I'm putting my journey on hold to help you get her back!"

"Wow...thanks."

Ash, May, and Max stood far away from them and sweat dropped once more. 

Max was getting mad because he turned to have a liking to Serena, May was getting overwhelmed on the true love she was seeing at the moment and Ash was just getting mad that his rival likes his older cousin.

"That's so romantic!" sighed May happily.

"Oh don't make me get a barf bag," scowled Max.

"Me too," agreed Ash.

____________________________________________________________________________

"How'd you get a Pikachu, Meowth, a Charizard, and a Ninetales in one day?! I thought you just began a journey?"

They were both sitting at a table looking at Serena's pokemon as Ash, Max, and May kept a close eye from behind a plant.

"I do, but this mysterious person decided to help me and sent it's clones to come battle for me. Now I'm all set!" she smiled at him as she could hear Ash's steam rising.

_________________________________________________________________________

Now's a time to call Raye and the girls.

Serena hoped into a phone booth with the others watching behind her and Pichu and Pikachu on the table as she dialed the number.

Raye's image was the one to appear on the screen.

"Hi Raye!"

"Serena!!! What's taking you so long?!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I can't rush these things you know. I'm almost close now."

"Huh? Is that Ash right there?"

"Hi Raye," he waved nervously.

"And that, who would've thunk it, is Gary," she scowled at him.

"It's nice to see you, too, Raye!" joked Gary.

"So what's the deal? Where are you now?"

"We're in Tulip Town and there's a Pokemon Wizard and Witch Tournament coming up. I'm entering."

"You don't have time to enter a competition! And besides, how did you get your 4 other pokemon?"

"Long story, but they're rentals..." Serena tried to put it in nicely and not try to say that a powerful pokemon sent her clone copies of pokemon to fight. "But they should do me good."

            "Really, huh?" Raye arched her eyebrows as she kept looking from Gary to her, Gary to her. 

"What are you staring at Raye! I hope you're not thinking about that!!" Ash told her as he sat in the same seat with Serena who almost fell off her seat. 

            "Oh you too, huh?"

"You two what?"

            Her cousin and Raye sweat dropped as both Gary and Serena looked at each other cluelessly. 

            "Serena Tskino!" 

"Huh?" The gang turned as Raye's image leaned over to see who it was. 

            A little blonde hair girl, holding onto her teddy bear frowned at the young queen.

"Can I help you?"

            "Hm? Hm?" Raye's image tried to see what was going on but no luck.

"Yeah! I'm here to challenge you to a battle with the revenge of my big brother!"

            "What?"

May's face dropped. "Would you go away,kid? We're kinda busy with a phone call?"

            The freckled hair girl shook her head. "No! Serena cheated against the battle against my big brother and I'm here to make his name back in the heart of goodness again!"

            Serena stood up as Gary looked at her, "Serena, don't waste your time on this little kid. You've got to get ready for the tournament tomorrow—oh" Serena's hand held up to him as to stop him from talking. "What's your brother's name?"

            "You know him! You used to date him!"

"What?! Date him?!" Ash glared at Serena. "How many boys did you actually go out with since we've last seen each other?"

            "Yeah, Serena," Gary also glared at her. "What attracts guys to you so effectively?"

"Oh would you guys knock it off?" May and Max said together as they pushed them out of the way.

            Serena walked up to the little girl and kneeled. After a moment she remembered who her brother was. "You're brother's Darien Shields, am I right?"

            "Well duh! How could you not remember?!"

"And you're name is---?"

            THUMP!

Obviously, Raye was still on the line and she fell due to the fact that Serena couldn't even remember Darien's little sister's name. She too knew Darien and knew her sister. "YOU IDIOT! That's Madeline! The 8 year old?"

            "Oh!!" She chuckled. 

"That's right!" Madeline pointed to her straight in the nose. "Besides hurting my brother's heart, you humiliated him in a pokemon battle right before you left home! I'm back to regain his honor! "

            "Do you know magic?"

"Well..uh, yeah."

            "Then why don't you enter the tournament? You could get your revenge for your brother to whatever I did tomorrow..."

"WHATT???!?!" the little kid's face freaked out as she held her teddy bear more tighter. "I'm not getting electrocuted!!"

            "Electricuted? What are you talking about Madeline?" asked Gary.

"You didn't know? " Madeline looked at him. "If the person comes out the loser, he or she will receive a 1 to 2 minute electric shock."

            The others besides Serena gasped. "What?"

"Oh I see..." Raye's image was still on the telephone screen. "Ami told us about this tournament. The person who ends up the loser gets a 1-2 minute electric shock as a significant lesson that that person shouldn't make those moves on a certain pokemon they fought with ever again," She looked at Serena. "Am I right?"

            "That's right!" She smiled. But then she gave Madeline a cold dark stare. "Does this mean you think you're going to lose??"

"Noo!! " She grunted and yelled in her face. "You're on! I'm going to register right away!" And then she ran off. 

            Max laughed, "You certainly showed her!" 

Gary didn't obviously say anything. He just became....worried.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            It was already night time but Serena couldn't sleep. She wanted to have a pep talk with her pokemon first before the morning of the tournament. 

            They were all in a line, including Pichu as she paced back and forth in front of them. 

"Tomorrow's the tournament..." she began. "I'm so excited, I can feel my adrenaline pumping in my body," she smiled to the pokemon. "How 'bout you guys?"

            They all nodded and uproared in agreement. 

"Now...I have a good intent on all of you but you Meowth..." 

            "Meow?(me?)" The cat paid full attention to her. 

"I'm not really too sure about you're attacks so I really don't want to use this but you may not be used at all tomorrow...well..." she sat on the ground. "If I'm lucky....but I promise you-"

            The clone Meowth came up to her and sat right in front of her. 

"I study your attacks long and hard and if you can put up with me until I can use you, we'll be just fine! Right?" she held her hand out.

            "Meow Meow! (That's right!)" It put it's paw in her hand as they shook hands and laughed.

Deep in the bushes, Team Rocket's Meowth was watching and starting to get angry that his clone counterpart was getting all the attention. He did know the other clones were around as well, as did Jesse and James who were obviously getting a stand ready for tomorrow's events. They would be setting up a badge collector stand as they did over at the silver conference. Meowth thought they'd be fine with out him so he'd check on what she was doing. But then he became sad that he wasn't loved as well as that Meowth was. 

            Serena smiled at all her pokemon as she pet them all as some one walked up. "You all couldn't sleep?" he asked.

Serena turned her head and didn't even react to who it was. "I'm surprised you couldn't sleep either..." She turned to her Pichu. "Hey, Pichu. Take the them back to my room. You all could sleep out of your pokeballs but try not to get seen or scare anyone...and make sure clone Charizard doesn't smolder any sheets..." She looked at the large dragon who shrugged.

            "Pichu! Pichu! (Okay! Let's go everyone!)"

As the pokemon left, Serena got back to her feet and wiped her bottom as Gary walked up. The moon was shining awfully bright tonight.

            "Why can't ya sleep, Serena?" he asked her, not taking his eyes off the star in the sky.

"Oh, the sudden excitement of tomorrow. My first tournament ever! I'm sure it'll be a real breeze for you since you've seen and participated in many matches, huh?" 

He chuckled, "Doesn't seem that much. I won't be doing anymore of that of course. Since I'm journeying to be a pokemon researcher just like-"  
           

"Your grandfather," Serena finished. "Yeah, I know. But that's really unlike you. You change your mind only if you learned a valuable lesson....."

            Long Silence.

"Ash did really mess ya up at the Silver Conference..."

He sweat dropped, "Did ya watch?

"My whole family did. Of course this was family battling in the tournament," She looked at him as he looked at her. "We wouldn't miss neither yours or Ash's matches if the world was coming to an end. "

   "That's great you guys think I'm apart of your family..." He scratched his head as he looked down.

"Of course silly!" She giggled shortly. "We consider you as part of the Ketchum-Tskino clan!"

   He smiled back at her as they both looked up at the moon. 

"So is it true?" he started.

   "Is what true, Gary?"

"That the loser of the Magic Tournament tomorrow gets a long electric shock?"

"It's been that way for awhile now...I knew the consequences and I could use some electric shock. "

   "You sound like it's good for a human soul," he replied sarcastically. 

_"It won't really affect me much since...I'm not human, __Gary__..."_

   "Are you worried about me? Like I might get hurt or something?"

He blushed and looked the other way. "No way!" he denied.

   "It's okay. You can be worried. No one's stopping you," Serena told him calmly. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

She started rummaging her skirt pockets as Gary turned back to look at her.

"I wanted to thank you...for giving me Pichu...that little guy's everything to the world to me now...besides comics and my little sister of course...AH HA!" Out from her pocket she held in her hands a pink star locket. "Here, take it."

   She took both of his hands which he held it as he opened it up. Out glowed a sparkling yellow light and with a sweet melody that came to their ears(and if we all know, it's the sailor moon theme of course) as he saw a revolving crescent moon going around a pink circle. 

   "You can have it..." she told him as he kept on staring at it. "That's 5 birthday presents in one so for the next 5 years, don't expect anything from me!"

   He closed the locket and rebounded, "And that Pichu's for 10 years so don't expect anything from me either!"

They both stared at each other angrily for a second when Serena's face bloated up and she started to laugh as he did too.

   "It's getting late," Gary informed her. "You better get your sleep."

"Yeah, you're right." 

   He held out his hand as if he were escorting her to a dance somewhere and oddly enough, she took it as the two walked hand in hand back to the pokemon center.

   In the bushes, Meowth was already bright red and growling with anger. Almost hot enough to burn the bushes.

_____________________________________________________________

CCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Alright, 1 OC down, maybe 2 more to go?


	7. Tournament Time!

Yes, I'm here with the beginning of the tournament! Now...we all met Madeline last time right? Well here we are!!

Ha,ha! Bunnychu my friend, your sort of right about the Gary/Serena thing but it may have some twists!! I mean, Lance may have a come back if ya know what I mean. But that's just an idea. 

Alittle note here, I'm not certain of ever pokemon's attacks but if I know what kinds of attacks they have if their a certain type so bare with me and don't flame me for that.

*=means not Serena's POV

**=means Serena's POV

**Tournament Time!**

*~*Serena's POV*~*

I slept well. Very well actually. More well than I did ever since Rini was kidnapped. 

I awoke to find the last of my remaining pokemon besides Pichu, go inside it's pokeball. I looked over to my right and saw Pichu already awake and looking out the window. Ready to take on the day!

"Hey little one..."

Pichu looked at me with the gleam in his eyes. "Pichu Pi! (You're finally awake!)"

I got up to my knees. "Was I snoring?" I just had to know. 

The Pichu nodded and I sweat dropped. Raye did say something on how I should get that under control. "Typical."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Serena! Serena, are you awake already?!" It was Max. "The match-ups have been set and I wanna show ya! And a rule has been changed too! "

I swear that little boy can get annoying. But a rule being changed? "Sure, it's open!"

The little boy came in and held his (what the heck was that thing his parents gave to him before he left? If you watched the ADVANCED EPs., you should know. But I'll call it a little piece of technology) little piece of computer technology in his hands. "Look!"

I swung my head over his shoulder and my mouth let out a little EEP at the face. IT was that little girl from yesterday....Madeline Shields, my ex-boyfriend's brother. D'oh!

"Oh man..." I scratched my head. "She's really going to get her revenge on me this time."

"But you'll have no problem since all her pokemon are plant types!"

"Huh? Really?"

He nodded and pointed his little finger at her profile. "Look, see that little leaf sign? It only shows up when the trainer registers with 1 team of a single type pokemon such as Madeline. You'll have a greater advantage since you have Ninetales and Charizard with you!"

"That's cool. But hey, what's the new rule?"

"Oh yeah! " His face was a big grin but then turned out to be a sad one. "That getting a 1 minute shock thing, they're adding onto it!"

"WHAT?!" "What do you mean? Are they adding another minute?"

"No, not that. It when your pokemon receives an attack onto it, the trainer gets a surge of static electricity! That means, by the end of the match, one of you will be barbequed!" 

Eh heh heh heh, that's fine but now I'll show that little squirt who's boss.

(Eros: Run away! Vile Serena!)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What an expected surprise!"

Yes, indeed. Why are the girls here?!

Lita, Mina, Raye, and Ami all stood with Professor Oak, my aunt, Gary, Ash and May when I finally arrived with Pichu and Max. "Uh....what are you guys doing here?"

"Serena, honey! " Auntie walked up to me in her excited but awkward fashion. "You know we wouldn't miss out on family members!"

"Yeah, I told you mom went to the silver conference where I competed," Ash mentioned. "Remember? She showed you pictures—"

"Of his gruesome defeated, " joked Lita.

"That was the 2nd round of the championship!!!"

"Yeah, same thing. Ya still lost anyway, Alf," Max added.

"WHY CAN'T YOU GET MY NAME RIGHT?!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Having Wobbuffett and Arbok help set up the lucky badge stand was getting now where fast. 

Jesse carried her own box when she looked around on where her other fellow Team Rocket members are at. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oddly and surely expected enough, they were sitting in their seats at the packed tournament nearly in the front row as Meowth looked into the guide book. "Well whatta ya know?!"

"What what? Is that gorgeous vision going first?" wondered James.

"Sure enough. And it's against a little twerp named Madeline who specializes in plant type pokemon. I doubt that she'll even win one round cuz 2 of Serena's pokemon is fire types."

"Ooh! And Fire has the bigger advantage against Plants?"

"Dat's right!..." the cat laid the book down and scratched his head. "I'm thinkin' that we were suppose ta do somethin' right about now...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

*"Here, here, here they are!" 

A herd of Magic Tournament fans were already hoarding around the Magic badge stand holding their money out wanting these "lucky badges" 

"Hey! I need more!"

"Cha-vok!(We're hurry!)" said the Arbok as he was painting James' remaining bottle caps and Wobbuffett was collecting them.

Looks like today was going to be a busy day....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello and welcome to Tulip Town's 45th Annual Wizard and Witch Tournament!"

The crowd was cheering and the animosity was high. Good enough for Serena.

"I am your announcer for this year, Mr. Kecup(pronounced **Ke****-cup** like when you say Key) and since for those of you are new to this tournament, I'll explain the rules! It's basically simple like a regular pokemon tournaments but the trainer uses their magic to asses they're pokemon in anyway natural for their team to win. But there are your basic rules, if anyone of the pokemon gets hit in any chance of the game, the trainer will receive a short electric shock followed by when there is a winner pronounced the trainer who didn't win will receive a 1 minute shock warning so he/she won't ever do that dumb move ever again!"

"WHAT?!" 

Ash, Gary, May, Max, Pikachu and Pichu all gasped at that new rule. Well, not Max since he knew about it first. 

"Who decided to put this new rule in?" demanded Gary.

"It was the tournament creators, duh," Max crossed his arms as if Gary just found out about the tournament just now. "The tournament creators who just happen to be great mages think that the feeling of static due to a wrong move would make the Witch or Wizard trainer learn from their mistakes and not to make the same move again."

"Well I call that bogus!"

"yeah, I'm with ya there."

"Pichu Pichu Pi Pichu (Gee, I hope Serena can handle it.)" 

"Pika Pi Pikachu Pika (I'm sure she can.)"

"Now let's present our first match up for the beginning of the tournament!"

Crowd cheers, yada yada yada.

"Introducing all the way from Yernia (I made up the town Serena's from since she and Darien live in the same city) City, Madeline Shields!"

**From behind the gates, I saw the little squirt holding onto her teddy bear as she walked out from her side of the field and started to jump up and down at the crowd. Bringing a piece of reassurance before you get barbequed kid...right.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Ami chuckled nervously, "You think bringing a teddy bear to the field was necessary?"

"She probably feels confident with it," Prof. Oak replied.

"Now that's what I call courage," Delia added on.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Her opponent, she too is from Yernia City, Serena Tskino!!"

** I came out of the gates as when I walked from out the shadows pass my friends who were sitting at my half of the sidelines, it felt like the crowd cheered for me the most. Not because some may have known that I'm Neo-Queen Serenity but ...I don't know. I just have this strange feeling they really like me even though none of them haven't seen my skills yet.

"This will be a 5 on 5 pokemon battle!" announced the referee who raised his white flag up.

"Now let's see who will get the chance to go first!" 

The two girls looked at the big board with their pictures on it and saw their pictures light up as if they were blinking. The picture of Madeline glowed which meant she would be the one to go first.

            "Alright! I'll be going first then!" Madeline told me as she pointed her teddy at me. 

"Trainers, levitate!"

            "LEVITATE?"

The two girls closed their eyes and held their hands upwards which they both casted in unison, "LEVIATION!"

            They both started flying at least up to the top of the stadium as the crowd looked in awe.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

            "Why do they have to be up in the air like that?" asked Delia. "I thought they were supposed to fight on the ground?"

"Well, since the trainers are necessary for the battle, they have to move out the way giving their pokemon a whole arena to battle," Prof. Oak informed her.

            "But how are they going to receive their shocks when they're up in the air, Professor?" asked Mina.

"Just look," he pointed.

They all looked when a flying chain with a leg buckle flew up to them and captured their ankles ready for shocking...ness...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Brock, who Serena already knows, already came there when he had to run an errand in Pewter City had joined them already at the sidelines. 

"So this is the little sister of her ex-boyfriend?" he wanted to clarify it with Ash.

            "Beats me," he shrugged. "That's what Serena said."

"If she's supposed to be a true and powerful trainer, " Max stood up with his arms crossed still. "Why is she carrying that dumb teddy bear around?"

            "I see nothing wrong in that, " May protested to him. "Besides, you didn't let go of your G.I Joe doll until 1 year ago."

"IT WAS A ANTIQUE ACTION FIGURE!"

            "First Match of the Wizard and Witch Tournament will start with Madeline Shields vs. Serena Tskino will begin!" The referee waved his white flag down as a symbol that the tournament has started. 

            "Very well!" Madeline reached into her bag and took out her first pokemon . "Come out!" She threw the pokeball. "Sunflora!"

The pokeball opened and out appeared the plant pokemon Sunflora. "Sunflora!(hi!)"

            "Sunflora, eh? I hope Gary's getting my pokedex with all this info..."

"And Madeline takes out her first pokemon, Sunflora! What will Serena choose for her first pokemon?"

Serena reached into her side bag for the perfect one..."Come on out, Ninetales!"

            And out came the pokemon Ninetales. "Ninetales! Ninetales! (I'm honored to be first!)"

"Oh wow! Your cousin has great tastes in pokemon, Ash!" Brock commented as he gleamed over at her pretty Ninetales.

"Don't get any ideas, Brock," Ash told him as he scooted over.

            "Yeah, she's not that kind of girl," Gary finished.

            "Sunflora, Razor Leaf!"

"Sunflora!(right!)"

The plant pokemon ran and sent a gush of wind with leaves directly at Ninetales as it was ready to attack.

"Ninetales, dodge it!"

            Up jumped the Ninetales as the leaves disappeared.

"Flamethrower, GO!" 

            "Nine! Nine-tales!" out from the creatures mouth spewed the burst of fire as the scared Sunflora stood there. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

There it is! The beginning of the tournament! 


	8. BOOYAKA! Or not

YAy! I got more reviews! 

**Random Stuff: **I saw the 1st new ep. Of Pokemon today and that was outstanding when Brock came back. The departure was sad but the comeback was AMAZING! And I heard Misty's coming back too! But that's way later on.

I changed the spell BOOST alittle bit. It enhances the power of the pokemon's attack by doubling it. 

I'm not accepting anymore OC'S! I got my two!

Phoenix Greenleaf: Thank you kindly, your OC will be considered. But won't be appearing until later on.

Lizzi-beth: Thank you kindly for reviewing my story! Glad ya liked it.

**Disclaimer: **Sometimes, I'd hate to say it but...I wish I did own Pokemon!!! But sadly, I don't own that or Sailor Moon....

BOOYAKA! Or not

(that's the name of the next chapter. Lol)

            The scared Sunflora stood there as that flaming flamethrower headed it's way when Madeline shouted, "WINDY SHIELD!"

            The barrier of wind came around the plant pokemon as the fire depleted at impact.

"What a courteous move! Madeline, just in time, casted 'Windy Shield' in the knick of time to save her Sunflora!"

            Serena growled as she floated there.

"How will Serena retaliate with this?"

            "Nice try, Serena..." Madeline replied with a cinch of sarcasm in her voice. "But not good enough. I may be a little kid but I sure have enough magic power in me to make you lose." She opened her eyes. "Now, DIEM WIND!"

            Another surge of powerful wind gust came to Ninetales and blew it off course as Sunflora came to it and gave it another good razor leaf which had injured the pokemon...we all know what that means....

            "Huh? Ninetales!" Serena tried to reach out but she's up so high. That's when she felt the electricity coming to her body as she screamed.

______________________________________________________________________________

            Her friends growled at the sidelines as all of them were pretty worried! 

______________________________________________________________________________

            "Oh come on, my Queen! Beat that twerp with your super pokemon!" yelled James.

"Yeah! Don't take that electricity seriously, my lady! We've been shocked many times before and we're used to that!!" cheered Meowth.

_______________________________________________________________________________

            The lightning wore off as Serena opened her eyes. She was trembling from the pain and started to sink down a little bit when Max yelled, "Serena! You're slipping down!" 

            "Huh? Oh yeah," she pushed with her might and floated right back up to Madeline's level. "Now it's my turn. I'll show you powerful magic kid."

            "Uh huh, uh huh," The  little girl replied as she started to whistle boredly. 

"I'M SERIOUS!!...dah...," she looked down at Ninetales who was looking up at her ready for the move. The creature nodded as it's trainer nodded. "Now..." she pointed her hand at her temporary Ninetales, "BOMB DI WIND!"

            Again with the sudden surge of wind motion, Ninetales began to fly ahead to Sunflora as Serena continued, "Now, use your flamethrower again and I'll give you a little BOOST!" 'Boost' echoed the stadium as Ninetales' mouth emitted the firey attack as it expanded bigger and attacked the un guardless Sunflora.

            "Oh no!!" Madeline put her small hands to her cheeks. "Teddy, didn't you know the BOOST spell? I didn't know! Oh, my Sunflora!!" She then paused and scratched her head,"Wait...then that means...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her constant ramblings ended up with her screaming as the smoke cleared from down below to show that Sunflora was definitely knocked out.

            The referee held up Serena's flag and announced, "Sunflora is unable to battle. Ninetales is the winner of this match up!"

            The crowd cheered as the announcer added on to that, "Wow! I don't know about you folks but that firey flamethrower with that boost technique was amazing! Let's see what pokemon Madeline will draw next?"

            After done being barequed, Madeline reached into her bag slowly and took back Sunflora. She reached into it again and took out another ball. "Alright...your Ninetales was lucky...but..." She threw the pokeball hard to the ground, "Come on out...HOPPIP!"

            A small pink pokemon with a few leaves growing out of it's head came out. 

"Hoppip Hop!(Hi Serena!)"

            "And Madeline has chosen Hoppip!" 

            "Wha? How on earth did you know my name? And why on earth did she pick such a weak looking pokemon against my Ninetales?...oh well...Ninetales, nothing personal but I want to save you for later, is that alright?"

            "Nine! Ninetales! Nine!(That's fine with me!)"

"Very well then!" Serena held it's pokeball up. "Ninetales, return!"

            The fire pokemon entered it's pokeball as she put it away in her side pocket. She took another one out and took another out. "Pikacu, go!" 

            "WHAAAAA???!!!" Ash, Brock, Max and Gary all stood there, jaws wide open.

"Serena!" Ash yelled out. "Why chose that clone Pikachu, you know electricity doesn't have an advantage against plant types!!"

            "Ash, I think you're missing the point of this whole tournament," Brock noted. "It's magic?"

"Oh, I see."

            May leaned over to look at Brock, "You mean if for such situations such as these, it doesn't matter who's against whom?"

            "They don't call this a magic tournament for nothing, " he nodded. 

"Looks like Serena has exchanged her Ninetales for a Pikachu! But why in the world would she do that? Doesn't she know the advantage?"

            Serena growled out loud and looked over at the announcer area at the top of the stadium, "I DO KNOW THE DISADVANTAGES! I WASN'T BORN YESTERDAY! WHY DO YOU THINK THIS IS CALLED A MAGIC TOURNAMENT?!?!?!"

            The announcer chuckled nervously, "My apologies then."

The referee held both flags up, "This battle against Madeline's Hoppip and Serena's Pikachu will begin now!"

            As the crowd cheered, Pichu didn't look so happy. It looked down and whimpered as everyone looked at it.

"Pi, Pikachu, Pika?(What's wrong, Pichu?)"

            "Aw, I know!" Gary took the Pichu and held it on it's lap. "You're just kinda sad because Serena chose a different electric pokemon instead of you, huh?"

            "Don't be sad, Pichu!" May giggled. "I'm sure Serena's saving you for the best battle!" She looked over at the battle and sweat dropped, "It's just that this girl's pokemon seem so weak."

            "And since Serena won the next round, she'll get the honor of going first!"

"Ha!" Serena looked down at the Pikachu. "Are you ready Pikachu?"

            The clone was already waaaayyy staticky meaning it was indeed ready to go. "Pika! ( I am!)"

"Good! Now!...." She pointed her hand but then froze for a minute trying to think of a spell to work..."Oh yeah! Get ready to get a ride Pikachu! MONO....." A yellow thunder ball appeared in her hands, "VOLT!" 

            The ball of energy that was sent turned into a traveling disk as Serena yelled, "Hop on!" 

They pokemon obeyed as the flying lightning disk headed over to it's enemy.

"RAYWING!" 

            The hoppip chuckled joyfully a gust of wind came and blew it off course as the electric mouse on the flying disk followed it.

            "Now, Pikachu, give it a BOOST THUNDER!"

"Pika....CHUUUUU!!!!!" With all it's might coming from it's small body, and unbelievable enough, the clone Pikachu's lightning struck the tiny Hoppip so hard, after it was done, it was reduced to almost ash and cinders as it fell all the way down on it's back.

            "Oh no! My hoppip! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hoppip is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!"

            "Yay!!" cheered Serena's friends. 

"Pika Pika! (We did it!)" 

            "Pikachu, stay on the field. I may want to use you at the next battle..." Serena ordered the mouse.

"Wow! I never knew Serena was that good of a trainer!" complimented Max.

            "Well, you gotta admit, she get  most of the help from her magic," Gary started with out even looking at the battle. "But I'd have to say that even without the magic, she would be otherwise useless."

            "I'M NOT USELESS, YOU PEABRAIN!"

______________________________________________________________________

            The scouts along with Delia Ketchum and Professor Oak all sweat dropped. "My, your grandson has a good sense of words when flirting with my little niece."

            "What can  I say? It runs in the family?"

Raye chuckled nervously, "Yeah, right."

________________________________________________________________________

            "Did you see that, Meowth? Just imagine, if we had any electric type pokemon and if we learned the boost spell, we would be the most unbeatable trainers around!"

"I'd hafta agree with ya there Jimmy!"

___________________________________________________________________________

            Serena cracked her knuckles as she was ready for Madeline's next lame attempt to take out her next pokemon.

            "You're good..." the little girl had her head down as she took her next pokeball out. "But your rein soon will end here!" She threw her pokeball, "GO LARVITAR!"

            "LARVITAR?!" freaked out Serena.

"LARVITAR?!" repeated the gang.

            Out came the rock/ground pokemon, Larvitar. 

"Lar, Lavitar!(I'm ready!)"

            Serena just floated there sweat dropping tremendously as she glared at Max who got scared himself and hide behind Brock and May. "YOU LITTLE-  YOU TOLD ME SHE ONLY HAD PLANT TYPE POKEMON!!"

            "That's what it said in the computer database! Please don't fry me!" he pleaded.

"Ha! You won't stand a chance now! You're allowed to change your set of pokemon at the last minute before you battle and I knew you would've looked at my team so I changed one of my pokemon with my Larvitar. Now get ready!"

            _"Man, oh man...even if I did use a boost on any of clone Pikachu's attacks, he'll still get beaten anyway. Larvitar's half rock pokemon and thunder doesn't work on rock...What can I do?"_

_"Serena, I may have a way..."_

_            "Huh? Who said that?!"_

_"It is __I.__ The one who gave you those pokemon...."_

_".....Mew....two?"_

______________________________________________________________________________

            Whoa! What does mister big shot pokemon want with her?


	9. BOOYAKA! This time

Alright! I got more reviews!

Don't worry Bunnychu, your OC will be in here. And thanks to Luna Soldier for telling me Max's equipment name! And glad you like the story. 

And after this, she will get more pokemon even maybe from the advanced series....if I could memorize their attacks and how they act.

**            BOOYAKA! This time**

(Serena's POV still)

            _"Listen to me, my queen-"_

_"Hey!"_

_            "Silence and listen!"_

I just floated there like I was being disciplined as the crowd was silent waiting for my first move.

            "Hello!" Madeline called out. "Are you going to move or what? You're just holding your inevitable fate!" 

_"The squirt's right. Could you hurry? I'm in the middle of something."_

_            "Use Pikachu's regular attacks. I may of be some help."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_            "I am certain you will win"_

Should I trust into this Mewtwo? Only one way to find out...

            "I'll stay with Pikachu!"

The crowd finally cheered as the announcer announced," You heard her folks. Serena shall be staying with her Pikachu and Madeline has chosen her Larvitar. Battle, BEGIN!" he waved the two flags down as the air of animosity of who will win this match began to abrupt. 

(End POV)

______________________________________________________________________________

            Delia and Prof. Oak just sat there confused with Mrs. Ketchum taking pictures time to time as the girls sat there way more confused than them, except for Raye. IT seems like she heard the conversation that was going on in Serena's head(She's psychic ya know). 

"What's Serena's aim anyway?" Lita mustered. "The previous shock to her system must've gotten to her brain."

_____________________________________________________________________________

            The others at the sidelines seem quite agreeable on Lita's statement.

"Pichu Pichu Pi?(Why's he still there?)"

            The older Pikachu looked at him and shrugged," Pika pika (beat's me)"

"Go Larvitar! Tackle!"

            "Larv!(Right!)" And on came the rock pokemon towards the barely battered Pikachu waiting for it's first move.

            "Dodge, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu! (Okay!)" The Pikachu jumped out of it's way as the Larvitar passed by. "Now give it a good swift!"

            The clone Pikachu kept disappearing and reappearing as it ran towards the unknowing Larvitar and out came tiny stars which struck the pokemon but it didn't go down so easily since of it's tough skin.

"And Larvitar takes a harsh Swift attack but comes back up right away due to it's rough skin of course."

            Serena floated back. _"What's the deal? Mewtwo's supposed to help!"_"Boost THUNDER!!" 

"Pi...ka...CHUUU!!!!"

            Madeline smirked, "Why even bother?"

Pikachu's thunder hit the Larvitar as it started to wince but it didn't go down. It held in the electricity that was coming to it's body as Serena panicked. But to everyone's surprise, The clone Pikachu started to glow and it's Thunder seemed like it was double again as the lightning got larger which made the Larvitar scream out and once it disappeared, the small cute pokemon fell on it's back, unconscious, not knowing where it was. 

What a surprise for everyone!

____________________________________________________________________________

            "Did you see what I see, James? That was a very valuable Thunder!"

"Yes! Very much valuable that it makes the Pikachu worth stealing!"

_____________________________________________________________________________

            The guys at the sidelines were also amazed. 

"Have you guys ever seen a thunder that powerful before?" Max attested everyone who had their mouths open.

            "No way! And that boost spell couldn't have done it!" Brock answered.

After some of Madeline's hair was burning away, she was ready to call out her next pokemon. "Go, Meganium!"

            "Meganium! (I'll win!)"

"Madeline's 4th pokemon will be a Meganium!"

            "Meganium, eh?" Serena held her pokeball out. "Pikachu, return and get your rest!"

After Pikachu returned, Serena exchanged it for a different pokeball. "CHARIZARD, GO!"

            "CHARIZARD?!?" panicked Ash and Gary. 

Out came the dragon with the stripes on it nozzle which it roared and spat up fire at Serena's sidelines.

            The group panicked yet, they were too late when they got burned. 

"Oh man, so that's how it feels to get burned?" Max spurted out.

"And Serena has chosen her Charizard!"

            "WHAT?! NO FAIR NO FAIR!" complained Madeline. "I looked up you data and it said you didn't have that!!!"

            _"What's she talking abou-....oh...I see...Mewtwo." _A sort of evil smirk came out on her lips as Ash looked on. "Something going on in that mind of hers."

            "What can you tell, Ash? You think she has something planned?" May asked.

"No...it seems like something else....

            "Go, Charizard! Use....seismic toss!"

The Charizard roared in agreement as it flew over to the on-edge Meganium.

            "MEganium, dodge the DEMONA CRYSTAL!!"

Shards of ice came out of the small girl's hand as her Meganium jumped up and Charizard stopped and got hit with the ice which resulted in the orange dragon getting frozen into a large giant charizard-clcle. 

            That resulted in...

Serena didn't scream or squirm. Actually, she didn't feel anything at all as the electricity took it's affect. Another one of Mewtwo's tricks.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Shouldn't my little Serena be screaming in agony right now?" 

CLICK! Another picture.

"Yeah, she should be," Ami replied softly. "But you're not aloud to put barriers up to protect you."

            "This is weird you guys. What's going on?" Mina wondered at them. Raye could've answered but her mind was busy wandering off somewhere.

___________________________________________________________________________

            "Darn it Charizard!" A fireball appeared in her hands as she sent it to free her pokemon. "Now, Charizard, GO WITH YOUR SEISMIC TOSS! And make sure Meganium doesn't get away!"

            The Charizard flew over to the Meganium as a idea popped into Serena's head. She pointed her hands downward. "VU VRAIMER!"

A suddenly rumbling of the ground startled everyone as a few pieces of the arena emerged from the ground as sort of a advantage for her pokemon.

            "Look at that! Serena had just taken a good idea and casted VU VRAIMER, a spell which originally makes golems out of rock or stone and made little cliffs for Chraizard hide in!"

"Huh? How'd you know that spell?!" Madeline Shields demanded.

            "You've got to be experienced kid," Serena replied as she blew on her nails.

"MEGANIUM!"

            The two trainers looked down and saw the smoldering smokey Meganium on it's back as the Charizard looked up and gave Serena a ....claw up meaning he did the job.

"ALRIGHT!!!"

            The crowd cheered once more as Serena took another win and Madeline took another shocking. She couldn't stand it anymore...

            "I can't stand this. I don't want my pokemon to suffer anymore!" She took back her Meganium and casted FIREBALL on her shackle which broke off instantly. "I'm sorry!" she cried as she threw the white handkerchief down and flew away fast.

            "Oh! It seems Madeline Shields has given up. Serena Tskino from Yernia City!"

Serena floated there worried about Madeline as the shackle on her ankle broke off and left her floating there with her friends down below her cheering for her.

"WAY TO GO SERENA!"

"THAT'S MY COUSIN SERENA!"

            "YOU DID GREAT!"

"Pika Pika!(Wonderful Job!)"

"Pichu Pichu! (You're the best!)"

            _"I gotta see if she's okay..." _"Charizard, let's go!" 

The Charizard nodded and flew up to her as she climbed on it's back and out they flew with everyone at their wake confused on why they did that.

            "Where's she goin'?" 

"Maybe she went to see if Madeline's okay," Brock suggested.

            "That was a tough battle she put out there," May mumbled softly as Max nodded in agreement.

________________________________________________________________________________

            The crying Madeline found a quiet place to cry, which was up in a tree just outside the pokemon center, when down flew Charizard with it's temporary master on it. "Madeline?"

            "Go away! You won and now you want to show off in my face, don't you?"

"Hey," she reached out. "I'm not like that. You fought really well out there, Madeline. And so did your pokemon. Even Charizard agrees, don't you pal?" she smiled at Charizard who roared in agreement.

            "But I was supposed to get revenge for you dumping my brother," she whispered as she wiped her tears but they continued to flow down simultaneously.

            Serena looked at her Charizard and nodded. She hopped off it as it flew away and she sat on the tree branch next to the little girl. "Look, I really don't remember how I broke your brother's heart but whatever I did, I'm really sorry. Truly, I am. "

            "Listen to her, Maddy," said a voice from below. 

The girls both looked and saw her big brother, Darien standing there. "You can go Serena, I can handle things."

            "You sure?"

He nodded. "She's my sister after all. You have to save yours anyway."

            She smiled," Yes, that is right."

__________________________________________________________________

            As Charizard flew her back to the stadium, Serena had a lot of things in her mind. Firstly and foremost, how it was seeing Darien again. And secondly, how Mewtwo helped her today. Why was he helping her? He never said anything. 

            Un noticeable, a blast came out from the sky and hit the two.

___________________________________________________________

BAHHH!!! I hate cliffhangers. Well, I wonder who that was?


	10. Team Rocket's aim

Wow, it's like after I put the last chapter I come back on and there's more! WHOOO!!! I never knew my story would be this good. And I checked some of my reviewers fav.s...I'm happy that I'm on some! ^__^

Hope you like the next chappie ! Here it is!

**Team Rocket's aim**

(This scene is from what Ash and the others saw when Serena and Charizard got hit last chapter.)

            Ash along with Gary, Brock, May and Max all exited their way out of the arena as it was already midday....and due to Ash's and May's stomachs growling, it was LUNCH TIME and Brock was going to make his all famous stew which everyone was looking forward too! Even Pichu who never tasted a stew before.

            They were all making their way out when Gary looked up. "Hey, what's wrong Gary?" Ash looked at him as the boy kept looking towards the sky.

            "Serena's sure taking a long time...."

"There she is!" Max jumped up and pointed as they saw a Charizard with a girl on it fly the way over to them. 

            They were all happy that she was coming back until May noticed a ship appear out of no where next to them. "Look! A ship!"

            They gasped as the ship formed an energy ball from the bottom and sent it to the two that were flying.

            "AHHH!" Ash panicked, "SERENA, LOOK OUT!"

But from being up so high, the girl couldn't hear as the pokemon and herself both got hit and clear from the smoke was Serena's falling body.

            "Serena!" The gang made a run for it, hopefully they'll make it in time.

___________________________________________________________________________

            Serena's unconscious body fell from that depth in the sky as a flying Dragonite came flying by and caught her on it's back before she could fall even more. (We should know who this is...)

            It flew back down to it's master...someone we've seen before...Lance! 

"Good catch Dragonite. Hey, Serena," he started to shake her. "Serena, it's me! Lance! Are you alright?"

            "uh...."

"She's conscious," he looked up. "And  I'm guessing that's team rocket! We've got to get you into hiding and fast!" Lance put her body on Dragonite as he climbed onto it's back. "Let's go Dragonite!"

The pokemon nodded and flew up high as it's tiny wings can take it. 

            "Hey! Lance! " Ash called out. "Where are you taking my cousin?!"

"I'm taking her to a safe hiding place! I'm sure you would know where it's at because you had your last battle before you came to the Hoehn Region! Let's go Dragonite, and hurry!"

            The pokemon wooped in agreement(what was I supposed to make Dragonite say? Yes, sir?) as it flapped it's wings and headed north as the big ship followed it.

            "Ash, we've got to stop that ship from following them, then!" Gary informed him as his rival nodded. "Pikachu, Pichu, use your powerful THUNDER!(Serena's Pichu is powerful...not that powerful as Pikachu though)"

            The two "chu's" nodded and together...

"Pika..."

"Pi.."

"CHUUU!!!!"""

            The sudden stroke of thunder came a warped and mutilated that ship pronto as it was sent flying through the air and out of sight in a twinkle. 

            "Ash," May put her hand on his shoulder. "What was Lance talking about when he said, 'You know where it's at. It's where you had your last battle before you entered the Hohen Region?'"

            Ash had his head down with the darkness around his eyes. "He means that they're hiding Serena at the Blackthorne City Gym."

            "What?!" Brock held his head in agitation. "But that's waaayyy miles from here. We could get there in a month if we walk!"

            "Who said you had to walk?"

The gang looked around to see where that mysterious voice came from when a small cruiser ship came down and landed next to them. The people inside where the remaining Sailor Scouts...or not in Sailor Scout form just yet.

            "Come on in, you guys!" Lita suggested as she had her hands on the steering wheel. "This baby'll get to Blackthorne City in no time!"

            They all smiled happily as they came in. The hatch closed and off went the ship into the distant sky.

_______________________________________________________________________________

_            Serena stood there, in simple darkness. Not knowing where she  was. No one was around._

_"Hello!....Raye? __Lita?Ami?Mina?Rini?...Ash ? __May ? Max ? Pichu ?...__Gary__ ?....anyone here?"_

_                        As she turned around to see if she could find anyone, someone appeared behind her. She noticed the presence and turned quickly._

_            There, stood before her, was the one called....._

_MEWTWO_

_            "Who're you?"_

_"I am the one called Mewtwo. I'm the one who's been helping you and I'm here to help you now. I'm contacting you in your dream using my powers."_

_            "Oh yeah! My cousin told me all about your meeting with him....I thought you had something against humans..."_

_            The pokemon looked down. "I do but you're not human, remember?"_

_"Oh yeah!" she chuckled nervously and scratched her head. "Uh...could you tell me something? If you're supposed to be 'powerful' and can see almost anything that happens around...who was that ship that attacked me?"_

_            "It was none other than team rocket. They were trying to capture you."_

_"Capture me?"_

_            "Yes," the creature nodded. "The leader of the whole organization...the one who ordered me to be created...he's after you. It's suspected that the only reason he kidnapped Rini was that so you can be dragged into the plot."_

_"But why?"_

_            "Your power."_

_"Power?..." she drew a blank there. "I have many powers, Mewtwo. Any one in particular?"_

_            "Yes. Your power to hear what pokemon say. That's another of your attributes of being the future Queen of the Universe. He thinks, if he could use your power to understand pokemon, then he would create the ultimate pokemon army that will do his every bidding."_

_            "Wait a second, that's what I want to know. Why and how did you know I was the future queen? No one really knows that except for...my friends."_

_            It looked away, "There is a legend...a legend that foretells of a kind and gentle woman...Neo-Queen Serenity....no matter what kind of pokemon it was, neither big or small, she would treat it with kindness and except it for who they are....that is you. Serena...."_

_            "Well of course I treat ever pokemon with kindness regardless of-....oh, that is me. Right."_

_"This man named Lance. He brought you over to the gym in __Blackthorn__City__ to hide from Team Rocket but neither the less, they'll find you there sooner or later. That's why..."_

_            Suddenly, images of the great legendary pokemon Lugia, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Entei,Celebi,  Raikou, Suicune, and...who would've thunk it, Mew came and appeared around Serena. _

_"I will bring you to a safe island so you can hide with us."_

_            The images of those legendary pokemon surrounded Serena in a circle as she looked around in amazement. "Hold on...these are all....legendary pokemon!"_

_"What's good that a legend should be around more legends?" Mewtwo joked._

_            Serena peeked through Entei and Lugia. "When are you going to pick me up?"_

_"When no one even notices you're around...."_

_            The images and Mewto disappeared and Serena looked around at the reader. _

_"I'm gunna wake up, aren't I?"_

_______________________________________________________________________________

            Serena's eyes opened in one blink as the woman who was watching over her sprung up from her seat. "Oh, Serena, you're finally awake!"

            The girl in the bed sat up and looked at her, "Who-?"

"My name is Clair and you're at the Blackthorne City Gym," she introduced. "And Lance was the one who saved you from that fall! And might I say, that battle you did on tv was amazing!"

            "It was, huh?" She looked up out the window. _"I wish Ash and the others would hurry before the pokemon come take me away..."_

______________________________________________________________________________

            "Wow! These are awesome controls!"

"Max, could you sit down. PLEASE?"

            The ship was hurrying as fast as it could as the gang inside waited in anticipation on getting to their destination. The small Pichu however, was looking out the window, worryingly, hoping it's master was okay.

            "Pichu Pichu Pi(Please be okay, Serena)"

It felt a touch on it's shoulder and turned to find Pikachu right behind him. "Pika Pika Pikachu Pi? (Don't give up hope, okay?)"

            The smaller one felt courage come back into him, "Pichu Pichu!(Okay, bro!)"

_______________________________________________________________________

That's so cute!

            I put that little bro thing in because their relationship is somewhat of brotherly. CUTEEEE!! 


	11. Who would've thought?

Thanks so much for the more reviews! Now, this chapter is called,

**Who would've thought?**

That's a sarcastic idea that comes into mind during the story that I just thought up. Enjoy!!

            It was about half way to the destined area when Brock looked around and noticed someone missing. "Hey, isn't there someone missing?"

            May also looked around," Yeah, I noticed that too."

The 3 girls sweat dropped as Max peeked in front," Mina's missing! Where is she?"

            Raye decided they needed to know. She turned on the small tv and when they all looked at it, they all fell(as in anime fall).

            On screen, floating up top, could be Serena but they were surprised no one could tell the difference that this "Serena" was actually Mina! It's not in the meatballs but her braided down hair seemed a little longer. 

            "Who's idea was it to put Mina in there?!" demanded Ash.

Raye slowly, but surely raised up her hand, "It was me."

            "RAYE!!"

"What?! We used her for posing at Serena before and it worked!....sort of."

________________________________________________________________________________

            Serena decided that she wanted to be alone in her room so when Clair shut the door, she immediately laid down on her bed and thought about the recent events. _"Man, I wonder who's taking my place at the Tournament?...wait, why did I ask myself? I always know it's Mina."_

Tap tap tap

            "Huh?" 

tap tap tap

"What the-?" Serena got up to her knees and opened her window to see who or what was tapping on her window. But there was no one when she looked out.

"Psst! Down here!"

            Serena looked down and gasped. "You three?"

_______________________________________________________________________________

            Back at the Tournament, the imposter "Serena" floated there highly embarrassed that she was already losing. This Rhena's Pidgeot was doing really good against Pikachu who was already worn out. Meowth and Ninetales were already used and since she doesn't have Pichu, she's down to nearly Charizard. But the sudden remembrance of Serena's mad face gets her going again.

______________________________________________________________________________

            As Serena followed them, she just had to ask," Why are you guys helping me? I'm the cousin of the boy who has that Pikachu you dearly want so much. "

            The boy chuckled, "It's simply that you showed us kindness!"

The cat agreed, "And we just wanted to repay ya by bustin' you outta there!"

            The girl grunted, "And I had no help with the badge stand today. I had to close up early before the herd of angry people wanting their money back came for me."

            Serena's curious face turned into a angry one, "Are you sure this isn't just the fact I'm the queen of the universe and I can understand pokemon just like Meowth?"

            "Nonsense, Serena!" Meowth chuckled nervously.

James also chuckled nervously," Yeah! We see how you act and we could tell you wouldn't want to be in hiding so we busted you out of there!"

            _"Great...who would've thought the enemy would be actually saving me...the enemy?!" _"Hold on!" She stopped as the 3 stopped and looked at her. 

            "Why are you stopping? We're almost out of Blackthorne City!" exclaimed Jesse.

"You guys work for Team Rocket. How am I supposed to know that you're not just leading me to your boss so I can get captured?!"

            The three of them tried to defend themselves,

"We wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Even if we did, we know you would get out easily!"

"Yeah! Yeah! What they said!"

            "I little pureness in all of your hearts...I guess I could trust you all...for now..."

The three sighed in relief as they heard a loud growl which they thought was a wild pokemon near by.

"Oh..."

            They all looked at Serena who was already on her knees, a hand on her stomach. "If you guys plan to get my rescue, can we please find something to eat? I haven't eaten since this morning and it's getting late."

_______________________________________________________________________________

            Sorry I made that so short but my neck's killing me! *cracks neck* Ow....anyway, I'll give you a description on what's going on so far.

            Serena meets up with Ash and friends, Serena competes in Tournament, Serena gets rescued by Lance the Dragon Master because Team Rocket wants her in a experiment that they're going to do to use her pokemon power, the loser team rocket decided to take a chance and save her while Mewtwo was planning to pick her up himself and what mess will happen next?

And those were all in short words, Bye!

And review lots! 


	12. Rescued from being rescued

Yay! Nice Reviews!

Here's your next chapter!

**Rescued from being rescued**

            "Yeah! I do like summer time!"

Team Rocket plus Serena did get something to eat but as embarrassing as it was, Arbok, Weezing, Meowth, and Wobbuffett all sat around Serena talked while they ate apples as Jesse and James just sat not to far away hungry as ever.

"It's not fair! Why are pokemon so attracted to her?" growled Jesse. (She hopes she had the chemical that attracts pokemon someday like Serena, lol) 

"She's just too perfect!" retorted James smiling.

            "2 apples left..." Serena told them as the others looked at them drooling. "We all had our share so I think it's best to give these two to Jesse and James. It's only right since they kidnapped me kindly!"

            "But they can go without for days! I know!" pleaded Meowth.

"But I can tell they're starving!" she picked up the two apples. "Hey! Heads up you guys!"

            The two looked at her as they caught the apples.

"These are for us?"

            "It's a group decision!" she smiled. "You could eat it but if you don't want it Meowth could kindly take it back!"

            "No! No!" They started to begin eating all fast. "We eat! We eat!"

"Whoa..." Serena's face got all freaked out, "They can get all vicious when they haven't eaten."

            "Wobbuffett!( I agree!)"

________________________________________________________________________________

            "Welcome back, Ash," greeted Clair as she led them to the back area. "Serena's sleeping right now so I think it's best not to wake her."

            "So what are we doing? Are we hiding too?" complained Max. "Because when I came on this journey with you guys, I wasn't planning to stay in doors."

            "Then why don't you go play outside and get taken by Team Rocket for questioning?!" screamed May.

            "Please, guys, calm down! Brock braced for them to calm down as Gary walked up to Serena's door. _"That's strange, if she would be sleeping, I would hear loud snoring by now."_

"Hey! I suggest how we see Mina's doing at the Magic Tournament!" Lita suggested. 

            "Yeah!"

_____________________________________________________________________________

            The sundown turned into night as Serena and the Team Rocket pokemon laid against a tree as Jesse and James went to talk.

            "I don't see how you guys are so evil," Serena sighed. "You're all so nice though. It's what your trainers tell you that make you evil. And Meowth"

"Huh?"

            "You're not really evil since you don't have a trainer. You just act on your own free will to be arrogant, don't you?"

            His eyes turned into watery jewels, "How'd you know dat?"

"I figured that after spending some time with you guys. You could make a difference and not do bad things you know. It'll make people like you more."

            "Cha-vok?(Really?)"

"Really...now how's about some sleep you guys?" she suddenly fell asleep as her head landed on Wobbufett's laying body.

"WOBBUFETT!(That hurt but it was worth it!)"

_______________________________________________________________________________

            As they were sleeping, a flying shadow hindered over them. A shadow which almost looked like a bird. Sort of...

            Weezing was the one to wake up first and started to freak out on what it was. He flew over to Serena and started to try to wake her up. "Weezing-Weez!(Wake up!)"

            "Huh? Wha? What is it Weezing?" When she woke up along with the rest of the pokemon, she gasped at the sight that was staring her down.

            Above her, floating with the giant legendary creature, Lugia.

______________________________________________________________________________

            Over at Blackthorne City, everyone was supposedly asleep. Except for Pichu was was more worried about Serena than ever.

            So it hopped out of Gary's pillow and made it's way down the hall to Serena's room. It couldn't reach the lock so with a twinkle of a thunderbolt it opened for him. He came inside hoping to find her in there and he saw "her" on the bed still sleeping. "Pichu Pichu Pi?(No snoring?)"

            It ran and climbed up the bed only to find out that this "sleeping Serena" was a fake!!!

____________________________________________________________________________

"Wha-Wha??" Meowth was to shocked for words. So was the others.

Lugia looked at Serena and roared something that she understood.

"I wasn't at Lance's because Team Rocket happened to rescue me! I didn't want to go into hiding there being stuck indoors!"

            The Lugia understood and floated down a little so Serena would climb on. 

"It's time to go already? Okay, I understand." She turned to the pokemon, "I'll see you guys later when my cousin trashes you guys."

            "Wobbufett! Wobbu Wobbu!(You're leaving us?)"

Serena held onto Lugia's neck. "I would ask you all to come but wouldn't Jesse and James worry about you all?"

            Speaking of Jesse and James, they just happened to be sleeping next to a bush near by when they woke up.

            "Hey, what's going on?"

"Hey, it's Lugia..."

            The two looked at each other and freaked out, "LUGIA!!"

The monstrous pokemon roared again. 

            "Okay, I hear you," Serena turned back to the pokemon. "See ya!"

The pokemon roared with agreement and flapped it's mighty wings away from the place.

            Meowth, speaker of the pokemon, groaned. "There goes our only friend that understood us..."

            Sadly, the other pokemon looked down and agreed.

____________________________________________________________________________

            Isn't Serena nice? Yes! I made her that nice! Hopefully, the gang will find out where she's at??


	13. Pokemon Paradise

Hey there! And I'm back with another chapter!

**Random stuff:**

Did anyone see "Cat in the Hat" yet? I saw it and it was a great movie. Trust me, I urge all of you to see it!

Guess what, guess what? Serena gets to have one of these legendary pokemon as her own...can you guess which one out of the ones I mentioned two chapters before will be her own?? ^__^

            I won't tell just yet but enjoy the chapter!

**The Hidden ****Pokemon****Island**

It was already clear midnight, the moon was about to disappear and Serena was getting kinda tired.

            "Excuse me, Lugia?"

            One of the large pokemon eyes turned over to her direction. 

"Are we almost there? I'm kinda tired..."

            It (I can't say sing because that's the movie...) reacted to her question as she simply understood it. "You would let me sleep? Really? You won't make sure I won't fall onto the water, right?"

            It nodded but Serena still wasn't too sure. 

She glared at it, "You sure? Can I trust you?"

            It sweat dropped and nodded again. 

"Okay...." She laid her weak body down on the pokemon's back side as the great and powerful Lugia powered up and flew faster.

_______________________________________________________________________________

            "Pichu! Pichu, Pichu! (Ash, wake up!) Pichu Pichu Pi!(Serena's gone! She's not here!)"

The small Pichu tried waking up it's trainer's cousin but it was no use. He was out like a light. The next great step was to wake up it's pokemon.

            "PII!!!" It let out a thunderbolt as it immediately woke up the sleeping Pikachu.

Ash's pikachu fell on it's back instantly but got right back up to ask what the problem was.

"Pi?(What?)"

            The small one started waving it's arms as it explained the whole situation of finding Serena's missing.

"PI PI?!!!(Is that true?)"

            "Pichu, Pichu!(yes, it is!) Pichu Chu Pichu!(Let's do something!)"

The older Pikachu nodded and as they both tried to wake Ash up, he just simply turned on his stomach holding onto the pillow as if it were food.

            Only one thing to do..."Pi...(1)...ka...(2)...."

"CHUU!!!" 

            The whole room from the outside glowed a yellow color as the scream of a boy filled the air.

_________________________________________________________________________________

            _"We're here..." _the legendary flying pokemon thought. Up ahead, he saw Articuno and Moltres, floating above an opening in the water, waiting for it there. Normally, they those two, along with Zapdos would be in a war but at these heed of time, the Queen's life is in the balance and so it's time for enemies to work together....for now....

            The ice bird squawked at the larger pokemon asking why it took so long. The other pokemon replied that she wasn't in Blackthorne City. Moltres then told them that one of them should carry Serena downwards into the hole in the ocean to Mewtwo's hidden island.

            Articuno volunteered as his arch-rival Moltres grabbed Serena by her shirt with it's beak and set her sleeping down on it's cold back. She shivered for a moment but then she went back to sleep.

            Lugia floated itself back and as an energy ball appeared in it's mouth, it bursted into the whirling hole only to form a bigger one which all three of the pokemon flew in. It then closed in after her.

_____________________________________________________________________________

            "WHAT?! SHE'S GONE!!"

"How-How can this be?" Lance shook his head in shame. "She was highly watched."

            As the gang tried to think of a way on how Serena escaped, in came Clair and Max.

"You guys!" Max waved his arms as he ran in after Clair.

            "What is it little brother?"

"There's a Dragonite outside that saw Serena being taken away!"

            "Great, " nodded Gary. "Maybe we could go talk to it."

______________________________________________________________________________

            Traveling through that hole was like almost going to another dimension. Where they ended up...it was amazing.

I would say...the surroundings and environment is the same as the one in the movie "Mewto Returns" but a little bigger.

            The remaining legendary pokemon, Zapdos, Entei, Suicune, Raikou, and Celebi were are gathered with the other clone pokemon when Mewtwo along with Mew came to the middle as they watched the 3 come down for a landing. 

            The clone Venusaur came up to the Articuno and the ice bird let Serena's sleeping body slide onto it's plant like body as the huge pokemon made it's way towards it's brethren friend. "Saur! Venusaur!(She's sleeping!)"

            Mewtwo nodded, "Let her sleep. She's probably had a tiring day."

______________________________________________________________________________

            As Pikachu and Pichu were trying to understand what Dragonite told it, the other remaining scouts had to leave to check up on Mina at Tulip City(I forget what I called it...lol) so the problem was just left in Ash and company's hands.

            The Dragonite finished it's statement as the two electric mice pokemon ran back to their friends.

            "Well, Pikachu, Pichu, what did Dragonite say?" Gary asked the small ones.

They both started babbling at one point which was hard enough for everyone to understand. Pichu suddenly took notice and out of now where, the two put Jesse and James's wigs on and did their motto in pokemon language.

            May gasped, "You mean those two took her?"

"Pi! Pikachu!" nodded the James-looking Pikachu.

            "Then I suggest we go find them!" Brock suggested as he punched his fist up in the air already in victory.

            "YEAH!"

"Excuse me!"

            The gang looked at the door way and saw one of "Serena's" previous opponents which Mina had beaten. "Uh, Rhena?" May asked.

            "Yup!" she smiled, "That's me! I think I can help you guys!"

_______________________________________________________________________________

            Morning set at the pokemon hiding place...wait, no matter how you sleep, everything seems like morning so when Serena woke up, she found herself sleeping next to a tree, a blanket on top of her as Celebi and Mew brought fruits and berries down in front of her and noticed that she was awake.

            "Where-...is this the place Mewtwo brought me too?"

"Mew! Mew mew, mew mew (Yes! We hope you like it here)"

            "Celebi! Bi!(Eat! Eat!)"

The large roar of her stomach startled the two pokemon as Serena nervously chuckled as she rubbed her stomach, "Don't mind if I do..."

_______________________________________________________________________________

            Later, when Serena was all full up, she decided to check out the place. And boy was it a big pokemon paradise place. Different pokemon where there, some clone and some that wanted to be near the queen and to meet the queen for the first time. 

            "Whoa..." She peeked behind a tree as all the attention was on her. "Oh!" Serena suddenly got nervous and embarrassed that all the attention was on her and everything became quiet. "Don't mind me! Go back to whatever you guys were doing!"

            And so they did as Serena floated around with Celebi and Mew to find where Mewtwo was. 

______________________________________________________________________________

            So everything was straight, she would hide here until Rini would be safe because the plan was that the legendary pokemon would go and rescue Rini on their own and bring her to this place so they both can hide together. Serena was against that idea but didn't want to say anything because she knew that maybe Mewtwo would do something horrible to her.

            But what ways to have fun with the other pokemon! 

What a good way to pass time is to swim with the water pokemon under water? The explored cool things underwater. It was even more fun riding a Gyrados under water!

            Up in the air, the flying pokemon along with Celebi and Mew and Serena all flew up in the air doing flips, laughing on how everyone would get dizzy as the legendary pokemon and Mewtwo looked on smiling on how much fun she was having...but she just wished she could've had someone there with her...

            She stopped as a Pidgey flew in front of her and cooed asking what's wrong.

"What's wrong?...I just wish my Pichu was here. He'd have a blast."

            "You wish to have your pokemon here?" Mewtwo asked from below.

Serena looked down. "Yeah, could you really do that? That would totally make my day, Mewtwo!"

            He nodded, "If that is what you wish..."  The experimental pokemon raised his hand and out in front of her appeared the small mouse pokemon who didn't know what was going on until he saw Serena. 

"Pichu!(Serena!)"

            "Pichu! Oh..." She hugged it way tightly as the small one did the same. "Nothing would be the same with out you here..."

____________________________________________________________________________

Hopefully, things will be happy that way. But why does Rhena come up to help the gang? Hm? What's her angle?....Could she be working with the enemy?....Find out in the later chapters!...


	14. Still Looking

Hmm.....

I'm back after a 3 day hiatus from Virginia!!

Okay, here's our next chapter for you guys. 

**Still looking**

________________________________________________________________________________

            "If I know my cousin..." Ash rubbed his chin as morning rose up. "She'd leave some sort of mark on the people she's been with."

            "Why would she do that?" Rhena asked.

"She told me if she ever got separated from the people she marked, she can easily use her spells and find them. I'm sure she marked us too," he continued as Brock looked around at everyone like marked being a dog peeing on a tree.

            "He doesn't mean that kind of mark, pee-brain," Gary told him as Brock nervously straightened up. 

"If Serena marked us all with a spell," May began as she sat on the couch in the air conditioned pokemon center. "Shouldn't she come find us?"

            "You're such a dork May!" quoted her brother. "She can't find us remember? She's in hiding! If Serena would to come out in the wide open, Team Rocket would find her for sure."

            Rhena raised an eyebrow to that statement, "But we shouldn't worry about these things. Let's go find that trio Team Rocket with Max's pokemon navigator, huh?"

            "Good idea," Ash nodded. "Ready to find Serena, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu Pi! (Pichu too!)"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            I guess you could call it around sun-up over at the forbidden pokemon island and our favorites Serena and Pichu did their best to have fun...they did all the stuff she did with the other pokemon but it gets more boring the second time around. IF only she could have some human contact. 

            Celebi and Mew were both chasing each other around the waterfalls as Serena would lay there with Entei and Raikou looking up to the sky...the cave looking sky. 

            "Pichu Pichu!(Food's ready everyone!)"

Serena was the first to hop onto her feet. "I'll race all you legendary pokemon up to that cliff and the Pichu over there! How 'bout it?" If she was going to be stuck here, might as well have fun with all the pokemon. Entei, Raikou, Suicune and Mew nodded as Serena turned to Celebi. "Celebi, could you?"

            "Bi!" It nodded and held it's arm up. "Bi...(1)...Bi...(2)" Off it flew!

            "Hey! No fair!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            "Oh, we're really pathetic this time, Meowth. We saw that legendary pokemon right in front of our eyes and we didn't even have a chance to steal it," Jesse groaned. The Team Rocket Trio withered in their self pity deep in the forest as another "kidnapping" gone bad. 

            "Yeah, we could've just put a trackin' device on dat Lugia and followed them," the cat agreed.

"TEAM ROCKET!"

            The three looked up and got up on the defensive as Ash and the others found them. "Where's my cousin?"

"How should we know? She was taken away from some huge pokemon!" shouted the boy. "Besides, she wanted to go with us!"

_"Oh please..." _Rhena shook her head in shame. _"These guys give Team Rocket a bad name."_

            "And now that you've come to us...." The two human flipped onto the rock behind them and at last it was time for the motto. "It's about time we'd steal your Pikachu so We're going to protect the world from devestation-huh?!"

            "Where'd they go?"

It's true. During that flip, the gang made their escape. 

            "How dare they make their getaway during our motto!!" 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

            "How can we find her now?" May shook her head as they all started walking to the gym again. "We're not able to find Serena anywhere."

            Gary too felt that all hope was lost when something was glowing from his pocket. 

"Huh?" Max tugged on his arm. "Hey Gary, you're pocket's glowing!"

            The young Oak took the thing which was the moon locket out of his pocket and it was like he saw a vision. 

_Serena playing with all kinds of pokemon, she's happy, an ocean....an ocean?!_

"Hey! I know where Serena's at!" he exclaimed. Team Rocket wasn't too far behind when they heard that. "Really?! Where?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

So there you go folks! They found Serena! All they need to do is get there...but I advise them...leave Rhena behind! She's no good! Why? You could find out next chapter if you dare.....


	15. The Worst is yet to come

Here's the odd stuff: Some how there's weird parental controls on my computer so I can't see all the people's nice reviews! L

            So here's the next chapter!!

**The Worst is yet to come**

At the team rocket head quarters, the small girl on which this whole problem started, Rini, was trying to sleep in that cold, dirty cell they put her in when the voice of two team rocket thugs just outside the door woke her up. 

            "Did you hear? Giovanni can't wait for the other lunarian to be captured so he's starting experiments right away."

            _"What?"_

"I heard Giovanni sent his *****top agent to accompany the cousin to wherever Serena could be. The old geeks with coats say that the legendary pokemon and some others are protecting her at a secret location." The guy gawked, " It's the perfect time to snatch all them!" 

            The incoherent laughter echoed Rini's ears as she shivered at that thought. Soon, soon they would already start experimenting on her as they still wait for the capture of Serena.  (Yet, I just added this in, Rini can understand pokemon too but hardly, Serena's the one they're after.) As soon as Serena's captured...they're lives would be over as they know it.

_"Help..."_

_______________________________________________________________________________

            Over at the hidden pokemon joint, everyone was soundly asleep but...

_"Help...please..."_

"Bi?(Huh?)" The young Celebi who was sleeping between the two birds Moltres and Articuno raised it's head up as it looked around.

_"Someone help me...."_

"Celebi!(I'll go!)" And off it went with the others still sleeping soundly. 

________________________________________________________________________________

            "It's this way!" 

Using a fleet of Dragonite, the rescue Serena crew along with Lance and Clair followed Gary towards to wherever he saw in that vision on where Serena was.

            "Hey! Gary! Where exactly are we going?" May asked out as she tried to hold onto her bandana to try not to fly away.

            "To a place in the ocean. The place where no waves happen. That's where Serena's at!" He looked down and laughed happily, "And there it is!"

            _"Oh...."_ Rhena looked down. _"That's where's she's at?" _"Ooh! Look at that Lancey!"

"Hey! Something's coming out!" Lance pointed out.

            They all watched as the area where no waves hit opened into a tsunami as a flying looking bug eyed pokemon came out flying fast. "Celebi!(I'm coming!)"

            "Let's hurry in there before the tsunami closes!" Brock ordered so one by one the Dragonite flew their carriers inside the whole as it was a tunnel leading them inside. At the end of the tunnel was a light. 

            Both Serena and Pichu slept on Entei soundly as they both turn on their backs with drool slipping from the corner of their mouths-

"Doughnuts..."

"Pichu Pi....(Doughnuts)"

            "WAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

BANG!

            Everyone, including all the pokemon woke up with a start as they saw a herd of Dragonite all on their faces or on their backs with the unknown humans all jumbled up. 

            All the pokemon, I mean all the pokemon, got up on the defensive and stood in front of Serena and Pichu who both got pushed off of Entei's back.

            "Ow..." The girl rubbed her head and sat up, "Entei, what's the dea-? Oh? HEY!"

"Humans!" came a thunderous voice. It was Mewtwo who came floating out of a cave from above a waterfall and he looked angry. "How did you all find this place?"

            "Easy! Easy!" Serena and Pichu both jumped over the lines of pokemon and stood next to him. "They're my friends. The boy with the Pikachu is my cousin....he is familiar, isn't he?"

            (In this story, if you saw Mewtwo Strikes Back(or something like that) he didn't erase their memory that time so Ash should remember Mewtwo. Mewtwo remembers him but it's slightly vague that he remembers the pokemon)

            His eyes widened," Now that you mention it...but I still demand an answer. How did you all get here?"

            "It was this!" Gary Oak stepped up and held up the moon locket. "I had visuals of this place when I touched it and thanks to me, I have a photographic memory!"

            "Oh rub it in, why don't ya?" Max grunted as he crossed his arms. 

"Wow, that's heroic," Serena complimented with out putting an effort into it. "It's glad that you guys found me." She came up to Ash and whispered so no one would hear, "It's been boredom with out any other human contact here." Which he sweat dropped.

            "Azumaril! Azumaril!(Serena! Serena!)" A blue mouse pokemon, the evolved form of Maril, Azumaril came wobbling over to Serena and the others real fast. "Azumaril! Azumaril!(Terrible news!("

            "What is it, Azumaril?" Serena asked. She plus Mewtwo paid close attention as everyone else could just watch the water pokemon wave it's arms and it's tail as it babbled it's pokemon talk to them.

            One by one, all the pokemon gasped including Serena. "Everyone! Look at every nook and cranny in here!"

            The pokemon all agreed and flew, swam, walked, ran they did whatever they had to do to go look for whatever they were looking for.

            "Hey Mewtwo! What's going on?" asked Ash.

"The Young one..." Mewtwo started, "Celebi. He's gone missing."

            "A pokemon missing? We'll help look!" Clair declared.

As they all started to look, Rhena walked over to a large rock area to pretend she went to go looking but instead she went to talk on her communicator.

            "This is Rhena to Team Rocket Headquarters. I have found the hidden pokemon paradise. Sending cooridinates."

            "Good Agent Rhena. You'll get a hefty promotion for this," came the voice which belonged to Giovanni's. 

            "Why thank you Mr. Giovanni, sir!" she giggled.

"Hey Rhena!" 

            "Oh!" Rhena joyfully turned off her communicator and started skipping away. "Coming Lancey-poo!"

________________________________________________________________________________

Rini was sound asleep when she heard the CLANG of the cell door open.

            "Alright kid, it's time for today's set."

Time for action.

            The girl didn't dare to move so they Rocket member yelled at her again. "Hey Kid! I told you to get up! It's experiment time!"   

            It was like she was getting up. A droopy look in her eyes, Rini sat her self up on the four-corner bed as if she looked like she was going to faint. 

            "It's about time...eh?" His eyes watched as Rini raised her  hand towards his face. "What the-"

"BLINDING FLASH!"

            A huge glow of yellow light along with a scream, out dashed the pink haired girl scared for her life. She hopes she would have enough power to get herself out.

            "Hey Kid!" 

About 5 or 6 team rocket members at a time cornered her as she passed by every hall. BLAST! BOOM! BOOM! She would give them her blinding flash spell but as she reached the end of the hallway, she stopped as _he _stood there holding a capture Celebi in a cage under his arm. "What are you going to do with that pokemon?"

            "Nothing if you don't behave quietly," the man replied. His two Team Rocket members, Butch and Cassidy walked up next to him as they both took out some odd looking controllers and pointed it at the pokemon.

            The girl raised her hand slowly but tears fell from her eyes as she would hear the sound of electricity zapping and the young pokemon screaming in pain.

            "Look's like this pokemon tried to save you," The man in the suit said. "Now, if you behave quietly, this one won't get hurt anymore. So GO!" He pointed into a room which had **Experiments in Progress. **The girl wiped her tears away and slowly walked in there. At least it's better than not seeing that pokemon in pain again.

_____________________________________________________

lol, I was laughing on how ditzy I made Rhena. If you hadn't guessed it now, she's the Team Rocket top agent I was talking about yet she has the thing for Lance. She can be ditzy at times but she does excel in the Team Rocket business!


	16. Sailor Cosmos

Howdy everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting for the next chapter but if I happen to get a lot of reviews, I do have a sequel in mind if it's a decent amount, I mean 25 is great and all but...and if I do ever get into the sequel, Serena gets to catch lots and lots of pokemon in that one so I dunno.

And for now on, I've been reading Kodocha a lot and I've notice the author puts side remarks on what's really happening. I decided to do that too so if you see a parentheses and a star, that's something I regret putting. And Kodocha is a manga series really called Kodocha; Sana's stage which I absolutely love!!!

**Disclaimer: **Oh crap on it. You guys know.

**            Sailor Cosmos!**

            "Hey! Any sign you guys?" Serena called out from down below to the others who were looking around at the bushes. 

            "No! Celebi isn't here!" Ash replied.

"He went to go save the princess on her own," Mewtwo informed everyone as he floated down.

            "What? How do you know Mewtwo?" Max asked.

"Duh you geek, he's psychic," May scoffed at him.

            "I knew that."

"And you call yourself smart."

            Serena came down and stood in front of Mewtwo, "Where? Do you know where?"

"He went to the main Team Rocket Headquarters. We fly."

_____________________________________________________________________________

            Out of the blue, the cyclone in the ocean reopened up again and as they all started to fly out on the legendary pokemon, Brock was the first one to notice the flock of helicopters heading their way. "Oh! What's that?!"

            "It's Team Rocket!" Mewtwo gasped. "Hurry and close the entrance!" 

Something clicked next to his head as he eyed around. "I don't think so Mewtwo." 

            It was indeed Rhena who was holding some sort of tranquilizer gun. "Make one false move and you'll get a dose of this. The serum in the tranquilizer is so strong it could even knock out Lugia in a split second."

            "Rhena!" Lance gasped. "How could you?"

The girl got all puppy-dog-eyed-like at Lance," I know this is wrong my darling but Team Rocket pays high and I could need it once we get married!"

            "Married?!"

"Yes married but we'll plan the wedding later, Lance. " The girl took out her communicator and contacted, "Giovonni, this is Agent Rhena. I have the legendary pokemon with me as we speak. We should be in view."

            "Indeed Agent Rhena. Good work."

"How dare you Rhena...."

            "Huh? Oh, it's the moon brat."

"I'll show you moon brat!" Serena, the vicious one, hopped off of the flying Entei(be amazed because it can fly too)  tackled the not-knowing Rhena as they started descending downwards towards the barren ocean below.

            "Serena! Are you nuts?!" Gary reached out.

"Leave her be Gary!" ordered Ash. "We need to worry about bigger stuff. Everyone, let's try to stop the Team Rocket Organization from reaching to Serena or this pokemon wonderland! CHARGE!" Onward he flew on Raikou along with the others not too far behind. Mewtwo and Mew just stayed behind as they watched Serena duel with magic against the ever-resistant Rhena. 

            "You should never....join a ....Teeeam....or organization that....hurts innocent pokemon!" Serena struggled as she kept Rhena on her distant side.

            "Oh the contrary 'my lady'," Rhena replied with a smirk as she pushed Serena away and they both floated there. "Team Rocket was the best thing that happened to me. I got more friends, I'm respected, and I get paid more. Besides, I'm becoming rich so Lance would like me instead of liking a spoiled sport like yourself! I bet you don't have a guy like you just for you? Huh?"

            "I do."

"WHAT?!!"

            "At least I don't have to get rich to get his affections and he doesn't like me for being the way I am. He doesn't even know I'm the future queen so why even bother?" 2 lightning balls appeared in her hands. "So, shall we do this or what? BRAT! Lance doesn't even like you. You're still a child!"

            "I'll show you child, you witch!" 2 fireballs appeared in her hands. "HIYAAAA!!!!"

(*writer bows down in apology for that lame battle cry*)

______________________________________________________________________________

            Everyone's wondering what happened to our Team Rocket Trio since they've been absent for many chapters now ever since Serena got taken away by that giant Lugia...but here they are.

            The trio of Jesse, James, and Meowth were already going for broke. They were lying lazily and tired on a orange raft that they found somewhere as they walked along back to civilization. 

            James was about to slip into the ocean when the "TR" sign on one of the big ships caught his eye. "hey, it's headquarters!"

            "huh?"

"They've finally came after that phone call we made many episodes and seasons ago!"

            "Hey, you're right James!" Jesse stood wobbly on the raft and waved her hands. "Hey!! "

"Boss ova here!"

            "Please sir, pick us up!"

_____________________________________________________________________

            "Um, sir, we seem to be getting signaled by 3 dirty looking people."

The red-suited Giovanni came up to the Rocket thug who was watching the controls when he grunted at the sight of those three meddling losers were still around. "Them again?!"

            "Sir! Sir!"

"We can be quite useful!"

            "please pick us up!"

"Should I just blast them?" A Team rocket thug asked annoyingly.

            "No, I guess you should go pick them up."

"SAY WHAT?!"

_________________________________________________________________________

            None of Giovanni's employees didn't know why he gave the ok for the team rocket newbies to be picked up. Maybe he had feelings and felt sorry for them?

Nah...

            The three of them sat in the hall way panting as all that waving and yelling took a lot out of them when old rivals met up with them. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

            "Huh? You two?!"

"Cassidy!"

            "And Botch!"

"Why can't you get it right?!" The short haired boy yelled.

            Jesse had always hated Cassidy. Always getting on the Boss's good side, that was her job. "And just what exactly are you doing here?"

            "If you must know, unlike you three losers the boss uses us for important missions such as this. He finds us more favorable than you!" Her face got all giggly as she pointed," HA HA HA HA HA!"

            "Grrr....I'll show you!"

"Yeah, whatever," she replied. "We gotta go report to the main deck and due business there. You three better not get in trouble. Come on Butch."

            "Right behind you, Cassidy."

            The cat couldn't take it anymore. "Oooooooooo I can't take them anymore! I say we mess them up right now!"

            "Wait!" James grabbed him by his collar. "Do you guys hear something?"

_"bi....bi...cel...."_

            "What is that sound?"

"Sounds like-"

_"....bi...."_

            "It's a Celebi!" 

The three rushed by door by door as the young pokemon's cries got louder and louder in their heads. They came to the last room which said **Experiments in Progress **and when they entered the area, what they saw shocked them.

_______________________________________________________________________________

            The fight continued between Serena and Rhena as they came to exchange more and stronger high leveled spells. And it seemed like Rhena had the upper hand. Serena's only been a spell caster for only 3 weeks already and she's not as experienced as the Rocket agent was. 

            Serena was struck down and she could feel her shoulder get even more bruised, it felt like it was going to pop out when Mewtwo yelled out something. _"SERENA, LOOK OUT!"_

            The girl opened her eyes and saw Rhena appear 4 times around her forming big energy balls...as big as the empire state building and they all were sent directly towards Serena as the only thing she could do was hug herself and try to shield her body from what was about to happen.

            "Mew Mew! Mew Mew! (What's going on?!)" The legendary and rare Mew was way worried on what had just happened when he saw Serena get blasted by those 4 giant energy balls.

            "_I...I should've saved her..."_

"You didn't have to Mewtwo," said a voice. 

            The clone pokemon raised his head slowly and along side Mew, they both gasped and floated back. This, this isn't Serena!

            "What?" Rhena herself was also replied. "NO FAIR NO FAIR NO FAIR! You were supposed to fall and go boom!"

(*writer also apologizes for making Rhena so bratty*)

            "You were wrong. I am here now," said the woman.

Some how,....Mewtwo and Mew could sense....Serena wasn't of this earth anymore!

_________________________________________________________________

            Wow! Cliffie! Yah! I think by the title you can tell who this woman is. But in the next chapter, Team Rocket(The funny ones) actually become good guys!! Yay!!! But, can they stay like that through the whole series? Just read and find out!


	17. Team Rocket Heroes

A few more chapters and it's ending folks!!

**Team Rocket Heroes!**

            The one that was called Sailor Cosmos looked at Mewtwo and Mew who were standing by. She pointed at them first then at the swarm of legendary pokemon heading towards the fleet of Team Rocket ships. They seemed to get the point and flew off. She looked back at Rhena who was all scared and sort of shocked. "I have someone here for you....someone that should've told you right from wrong..."

            "Huh?" She growled," What are you talking about?"

Cosmos raised her staff up and she swung it which stopped in mid-air and opened up a black portal which a women who Rhena recognized immediately made her gasp. "Uh....oh...."

            The portal closed up and Sailor Cosmos flipped the staff to her  side. "I'll let you handle your sister....Super Sailor Pluto." And off she flew leaving Rhena to her ultimate destruction. To the hands of her older sister.

"It's been awhile! Huh?" Rhena chuckled as she tried to stay off the subject that she did evil doings by joining Team Rocket.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

            Deep at the team rocket headquarters, it was an unbelievable shock. The semi-team rocket trio stood before two capsule tanks. One with Celebi in it and one with Rini in it. 

"Isn't that Celebi and the twerp's sister?" Jesse asked.

            "Seems so Jess," Meowth replied. He suddenly noticed an absence next to him and looked around but James was no where to be seen. He then looked and panicked as he was already at the controls next to Rini. "Jimmy! Whatta ya doin'?!"

            "What does it look like?! I've seen more horrifying things like my bottle cap collection being smashed or seeing my mother in a girdle but this is just too much! Having a little girl being used in an experiment. What are you two waiting for? Help!"

            "Huh?" Jesse  pointed to herself and Meowth. "But we're supposed to be bad guys James, not good."

            The cat looked up at her, "We ain't been described dat much in this story anyway so I think we should help out so we could get even more fame!"

            "I see! And maybe get a role in the sequel?" 

"Right!"(Well ain't that convenient? The characters are talking about the story like they do when they talk about the movie they're already in. lol)

            So The boys had the girl and Jesse had the pokemon but as hard as all these controls were, they couldn't get anything. 

"And what do you think you're all doing?"

            They all turned and gasped who standing right there.

"We knew you three shouldn't have been allowed on our ship!"

"Exactly Cassidy. What was the boss thinking?"

            "You creeps! How dare you keep a cute little girl in captivity and with a cute little pokemon?!" James yelled.

"And how dare your hair get so beauteous than mine!" Jesse shouted.

            "Oh..." Cassidy chuckled as she twirled a strand of her hair on her finger. "You like?"

The 4 growled in each others faces as Meowth had no idea what was going on until the glow of silver appeared in the hall way and the foots steps of a silver pair of legs appeared. (Ya know, that's from Meowth's eye sight since he's so short)

            The 4 of them turned and gawked at the sight was standing before them. It was the almighty Sailor Cosmos. She really does look like Serena even though her hair was a little shorter but this Cosmos is back to her meat balls but the strands are permed and it looks like she has no pupils and no expression on her face. She walked between the four as the silver glow emanated from her body filled the room as both Celebi and Rini woke up in the tanks. She point her staff to Celebi first than Rini as their bodies disappeared from the tanks.

            "Hey, they disappeared!" 

But then they reappeared behind Cosmos as she turned, like nothing happened! 

            "Whoa!..." Rini caught her head as she almost fell from the dizziness. Cosmos continued to walk towards the door as both Butch and Cassidy blocked the way. "There's no way we're letting you out you highly un-fashionable little girl!"

            "How dare you say that to her! Sailor Cosmos has the most power in the world! Think of what she could do to you!" Meowth shouted.

            "Hey, How'd you know about Sailor Cosmos, Meowth?" Rini asked as Celebi came into her hands. 

He got all embarrassed and red, "Eh...I have a taste for reading ancient books and fairytales." Then his face got all tough. "You let these three pass or we're gunna make ya move!"

            "That's right!"

"Bi Bi Bi!(You tell 'em!)"

            "Powerful or not, you're still not gettin' through! Right guys?" Butch called out.

A whole group of Team Rocket thugs appeared behind them and surround the room and outside the door. "Right!"

            Rini walked up to Cosmos, "What are we going to do?"

Still, with no expression on her face, she patted the little girl on the head and the pokemon. She then held her staff together in her hands and opened her mouth. "Please move."

            And all together, they all made a pathway for them to escape. (It was like her words had such a big affect! Lol That's how powerful she is, even by words! J )

            "Wow, now that's what I call a matter of persuasion,"  Jesse complimented. 

Rini then tugged on Cosmos's cape. "Let's go see if we can see the others."

            The older woman nodded but she wanted to do one last thing first. She turned around to the three who tried to rescue Rini and bowed.

            "You're bowing? Why? We didn't do anything heroic," James said. 

The silver girl shook her head and for once...she smiled!

            She then grabbed Rini's hand and they both disappeared.

______________________________________________________________________________________


	18. Crescent Blues

This may be the last one folks! I advise you all! If I get 35 or 40 reviews or if I'm feeling good It could be at 32 reviews, I can make a sequel because I already have a plot in line. So here we go!!

**Crescent Blues**

            "_Ash! Tell your friends to all jump on Lugia's back! You too!" _Mewtwo told the fierce pokemon trainer as they were all heading towards the Team Rocket Fleet.

            "What? What for?"

_"We're going to surround them until she gets here!"_

            "She? Oh! Hey! Brock! May! Max!  Gary! Lance! Clair! Let's all jump onto Lugia's back! We're going to surround them!"

            "Right!" 

One by one, all of them hopped onto Lugia's back as the remaining legendary pokemon flew in separate directions and was time to put their plan into motion. Wait...what plan?

            "Sir! The pokemon are forming some sort of ring around our fleet!" complained a thug.

"Break through!" he ordered. 

            "We can't, the controls are frozen!"

"What?!" The angered Giovonni made his way out of his seat and stomped over to the main balcony area where a person such as himself couldn't believe what he saw. Every legendary pokemon (ones that I know of, not the ones in the Advanced version) was floating around as a barrier to keep the organization from going further to the hidden pokemon paradise. 

            "Giovonni!" Ash called out. "You're not going any further than you are right now!"

"That's right!" His friends agreed. 

            "Your reign of terror ends now!" May continued. 

"She's right! We're not going to let you find out about this pokemon preserve paradise! " Max shouted. "Team rocket needs to end now!"

            "Oh yeah?" The leader chucked. "Who's gunna stop me?"

Out of the blue, pink sparkles came floating down. Like rain; which caught everyone's attention. Rini with Celebi, and Jesse, James and Meowth all appeared on Lugia's back as the others gasped. 

"Rini!" 

            "Pika Pi! (Team Rocket too!)"

They all looked again and saw a sliver haired bodied figure float down in the pink sparkles and her name just happened to be Sailor Cosmos. 

            "I don't believe it...the legendary pokemon princess has appeared before me...." Giovonni gasped. "No matter, this was what I've been waiting for, for a long while! Go laser cannons!"

"Online sir!"

            Out from two or three ships came huge beams towards the girl as the pokemon panicked for her safety. Why panic? She's the most powerful person on earth and with 2 simple swipes from her staff, 1,2, those beams were reflected  away. 

"Nice goin'!"

            "You will forget everything that you've seen here," Cosmos told him. She talking directly to Giovonni. "And you will start a new life, not hurting innocent pokemon. And it begins....NOW!"

            And with one big slam of her staff, a huge warp hole was created and just from Ash's point of View it looked like everyone and everything was getting pulled into the whole!

_________________________________________________________________________________

            Over at the Pokemon Magic Tournament, Mina was doing a great job as Serena since she is at the finals already and just with one last attack from Charizard, a huge flash emitted from beyond the stadium as everyone looked to see what it was.

            Lita, Ami, and Raye stood upas they really knew who it was. But they couldn't sense her anymore.

___________________________________________________________________________________

            "Pika! Pikachu!(Ash! Wake up!)"

"Pichu! Pichu Pi!(You two Gary!)" 

            Wherever they were, it felt like grass. The heroes woke up slowly only to find out they were back at the pokemon paradise with the remaining pokemon and the legendary ones. Rini and Team Rocket were there too as they didn't know what was going on but there was one person missing.

            "Hey! Where's Serena?" Gary asked.

"Serena is no longer here," came a familiar voice.

            Down came floating Cosmos again to greet her new friends before she had to leave.

"DAh! What? What do you mean Sailor Cosmos? Why isn't Serena here?" Max asked.

            "She summoned me here knowing that she wouldn't be allowed to come back. The one you call Serena is no longer of this earth or time."

            "Then where is she?!" Gary demanded as he grabbed the deity by her shirt but Rini and Ash pulled him away. "Gary! Where's your sense of manners?"

            "I must leave."

"Wait," time for Brock to step up. "You're leaving with out even telling us where Serena really is at? Come on! She's our friend!"

            "I leave that to figure that out on you....until we meet again."

She closed her eyes and just like combustion she exploded in silver dust which filled the entire area. 

Serena...can't come back? 

            Mewtwo and Mew themselves were all sad that she wasn't allowed to come back. 

"Pi...Pichu Pi...Puchu!(Serena, come back!)" The heart broken Pichu's tears flowed down easily as did Pikachu's and the other pokemon's including Meowth's and the duo of Jesse and James who were hugging each other and crying hysterically and in amazement, the pokemon tears, all floated into the center of the area where the silver sparkles were still floating around and formed a pink sparkle. A pink sparkle which formed into a shape of a little girl with heart shaped odangos and an umbrella. "Chibi Chibi Chibi, bi, Chibi Chibi!(If you wish to have Serena back...) Chibi Chibi Chibi!(Then let it be)" A huge pink glow filled the room and a girl, no, Serena's body shape appeared into full form with angel wings on her back which eventually disappeared as she landed on her feet. 

            Everyone gasped in surprise as did all the pokemon. 

Slowly, her eyes opened as she had a crazy, dizzy look on her face. "Ay yi yi!..." She fell on her knees and held her head together. "What a stroke of a headache." She looked up at everyone's happy faces. "What's going on? What are you guys smiling at?"

______________________________________________________________________________________

            Over at the pokemon center, Lance and Clair said their goodbyes as Team Rocket already left, as they gang got together for one last lunch-in. 

            "Serena, you don't remember anything that's happened?" Max asked as he took a bite of his stew.

"No, not really," she replied still having the spoon in her mouth. She then took it out and continued talking, "Last thing I remember was that I panicked as Rhena threw those energy balls at me then nothing."

"Well it's good to have you back cuz!" Ash complimented but then he noticed Rini was here and restated, "It's good to have both of my cousins back!"

            "Thanks Ash!" They both replied as they both reach for the same bread.

"What are you doing squirt? That's my bread!"

            "No way ex-meatball head, it's mine!"

"No way! I haven't eaten in awhile!"

            "You could afford to not eat for awhile!"

As crazy as they were, they were all back!

____________________________________________________________________________________

            "Well, I guess, I gotta return Rini to our mom at Pallet Town and see what I could go from there," Serena told them as they were all standing in front of the pathway which led down 3 ways. 

            "Well, if you think of anything come and find us on our journey! We could always use another traveler!" Ash nodded.

            "I guess I better get going too. I still have my pokemon researcher journey to complete. I'll see you guys!" Gary said as he turned to the right trail and waved.

            "Wow, he's like that and I thought he liked you Serena," said May as Serena's blood boiled. 

"What was that?!"

            "Oh nothing! Ash! I think we better hurry and go! Rustburo City doesn't duel itself! See you later Serena!" May ran away with Max and Brock running behind her. "Wait up May!"

            "Well, cousin, we'll see each other pretty soon!" Serena told him.

"I just thought you said you were going to stay in Pallet Town to see where you could go from there."

            "You never know..." She held her hand out as he shook it. 

"Pichu Pi!(Until we meet again!)"

"Pika Pi! (Of course!)"

            And here they were, leaving once again, onward to new adventures, new journeys, and new pokemon to explore. I guess nothing was bad after all, huh?


	19. Serena's entry

Hey everyone...thought I might put one last chapter before it's officially ended.

It won't really say much but it's a diary entry of Serena's. And notice how she constantly mis-spells stuff, lol

**Dear Kookie,**

**            Hiya! I'm back! Uh...this, well...technically I didn't really use this in 3 years.**(Serena's 17 in this story) **Ami gave this data-diary to me for a birthday and I never used it. Well, anyway, here I am! Using it because I have such wonderful stuff to tell you so I'll call you cookie since I like those very much! **

**            Gosh, a lot of things happened to me for awhile. I learned  new magik powers, I gained 2 new pokemon, they're names are Pichu and Celebi of course. Professor Oak was quite surprised that a legendary and rare pokemon would want to stay with me, I don't blame him. I was quite surprised myself. He told me I better be on special alert incase pokemon poachers or any other enemies come after me because of Celebi. I told him I'll be ready for anything.**

**Great news! Mina won me the pokemon magic tournament cup and I was so happy for her! But, since she did me a big favor and competed as me, I let her keep the trophy cup and the prize money. It's the least I could do.**

**            Weird though, I don't remember what's ever happened. I got calls from Ash and ****Gary**** checking on me this past week and I told them I was fine! I am doing fine, ya know? But there's one thing bugging me. I want to know more about my past...wait, I know that I'm the heir to the lunarians but...I wanna know why I changed into Sailor Cosmos. I don't even remember calling this woman and yet I turned into her....I'm not doing anything great now so I think maybe...I'll go on another adventure! Yeah!**

There ya go! The end! I hope that last ending left you guys with alittle something??? I don't know...


End file.
